


Miss Missing You

by yourgirlmickey



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: ALSO I use Poe and Finn as bullies, But I did make them a couple, But my god, Fluffy, Gah I love these two so much, Going to try to pace this, Gotta read for it, I love them to no end, I'm very sorry for that, Kylux ftw, M/M, Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy, Probably my only fic that will use them like that, smut later, so idk, soulmate!AU, there will be love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourgirlmickey/pseuds/yourgirlmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Kylo could remember the stories about soulmates from when he was little; he’d grown up seeing it in movies and social media.  It was such a popular occurrence, finding your soulmate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Although Kylo had never experienced it, supposedly, if you ever came into physical contact with your soulmate, a spark would run through the both of you, like a high voltage shock, and you would both receive an identical mark on your right arms.  That was how you knew. </em></p><p> </p><p>A chance encounter between Kylo Ren and Hux at a small cafe one fateful night leads to more than either of them ever expected to find.</p><p>Featuring artwork by the wonderful the-dodecadork on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me xD
> 
> ~~~Artwork by the magnificent the-dodecadork on Tumblr~~~

It is dark outside as the young man walks, alone, down the nearly empty city street.

His black hair is brushing the tops of his shoulders with every step. His too-big hands are stuffed inside of the black “My Chemical Romance” hoodie that he’s wearing, even though it’s a bit baggie. The bottoms of this dark gray skinny jeans are rumpled up above his black leather boots.

He’s not going anywhere in particular, he realizes. Just anywhere that isn’t home.

His feel take him to the open doors of a small cafe on the corner of the block, where soft, orange light spills out into the darkened city. The vintage-looking sign above the door reads _”First Order Coffee”_.

“How many?” the woman behind the counter asks as if she cannot see that he’s alone.

“Just me,” he answers.

“Right this way, sir,” she replies swiftly, taking a menu out of the holder on the side of the counter.

While walking through the cafe behind her, he sees a girl from his class. What was her name? He can’t remember. But she’s talking and laughing with a group of friends. Something that’s completely unfamiliar to him.

“Is this booth alright?” the waitress asks, gesturing toward a small booth that’s tucked into the corner.

“Yes, it’s fine,” the black haired boy answers quietly.

“Someone will be with you in a moment,” she informs him as he slips in.

As soon as she steps away, his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He looks at the name that is displayed across the top of the screen: Mom.

He sets it on the table and lets it ring until it finally stops and goes to voicemail. And she leaves him one almost immediately.

“Kylo!” she says frantically. “You need to stop running away from your problems! Just because you and your father had a fight doesn’t mean that you should be out at this hour! You need to come home.”

Not even a “goodbye” or an “I love you”. Just a “grow up and come home”.

“Good evening, sir,” someone says. Kylo hadn’t even noticed him approaching the table. “What can I get you?”

The waiter standing next to him is one of the most interesting looking people that Kylo has seen in a while, he decides. With bright red hair and freckles spread out across his skin and not a wrinkle on his uniform, he looks like a very organized fire.

“Can I get a cookies and cream milkshake, please?” he asks quickly.

“Of course,” the red-head answers. He must only be a year or two older than Kylo. “Anything else?”

“No, just that,” Kylo says, remembering that he only has $6 and a little bit of change on him.

“Very well. My name is Hux, if you need anything. I’ll have that right out for you, sir.”

Kylo watches Hux as he walks away. He seems like the kind of person with too much hair gel and stick shoved up his ass. Not at all like Kylo.

No, Kylo listened to “My Chemical Romance” and “Fall Out Boy” and wore hoodies and perfectly applied black eye-liner. Hux, on the other hand, probaby listened to classical music and wore button up shirts (maybe even sweater vests) and was entirely orderly.

And yet, Hux was the one who fit in with everyone else, Kylo figured. Kylo was not.

He unlocked his phone and opened the Tumblr app. The first several posts he was met with was about the “Soulmate Searcher Festival”, which had not had much success, apparently.

There had been thousands of people there, Kylo read, but only two couples found each other as a result. And that was the thing. Finding your soulmate is not an easy thing.

Kylo could remember the stories about soulmates from when he was little; he’d grown up seeing it in movies and social media. It was such a popular occurrence, finding your soulmate.

Although Kylo had never experienced it, supposedly, if you ever came into physical contact with your soulmate, a spark would run through the both of you, like a high voltage shock, and you would both receive an identical mark on your right arms. That was how you knew.

The problem was that finding your soulmate was a very tricky business. They could be a million miles away or they could be dead. Many people never found their soulmates.

But for those who did, they always called it a magical thing; the best thing that had ever happened to them.

Although he would never admit it, Kylo wanted nothing more than to find his soulmate. He had been a loner for so long, and to find the one person who would understand him completely... Secretly, he was wishing that he’d have the extensive amount of luck required to find his soulmate.

He continues to scroll through Tumblr, his dashboard an unorganized mess of different topics and fandoms.

“Here you are,” Hux says, taking Kylo’s attention away from his phone and directing it to the milkshake that he is holding.

“Oh, thanks,” Kylo answers, reaching out to help him get it to the table.

“My pleasure,” Hux responds politely. “Would you like a straw?”

“Yes, please.”

Kylo watches as Hux reaches into the pocket of his apron and pulls out a straw.

As he’s handing it to Kylo, the tips of their fingers touch, just barely.

Kylo finds himself gasping as electricity races through every molecule of his body. It almost hurts, but at the same time, it’s exhilarating. He feels a quick, but fairly painful, burning sensation on his right arm.

 

~~~

 

(by [the-dodecadork](http://the-dodecadork.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr)

~~~

 

They stay there like that, eyes locked, for a long time.

“Would you mind joining me outside for a moment?” Hux asks after a moment, breaking the silence that was between them.

Kylo can’t find a verbal answer, so he just nods. Hux is already walking toward the door, though, so he gets up quickly and follows him.

***

“What just happened?” Hux asks, nearly flabbergasted. The forced politeness from before is now gone without a trace.

Kylo leans gingerly back against the brick ally wall. “I think you know what it was.”

Hux stares at him for a moment. “Only one way to find out,” he says after an eternity.

Kylo watches as Hux rolls up his right uniform sleeve. There, right below his wrist, is a mark that’s black and in the form of three stars, varying in their sizes.

Hux seems very surprised by it, so Kylo rolls up the right arm of his hoodie, and-

Right there. A mark that looks the same as Hux’s, in the exact same place.

A long time passes as they stare back and forth at their arms, realization sinking in.

“You’re my soulmate,” Kylo says, almost a whisper. “How is this possible?”

Hux drops his arm then. “I honestly don’t know, but this can’t be happening. If my father finds out I’m gay-”

He stops speaking very abruptly, worry written all over his face.

“Hey, I it’s not like this is great for me, either,” Kylo says, annoyed. His normal personality is starting to reach the surface.

“I don’t see how this is possible. We’re so... different,” Hux observes, looking Kylo up and down.

“Yes, because teachers pet and classic rebel don’t really mix,” Kylo replies flatly. After all of the time he has spent waiting, _this_ guy is his soulmate?

“Relax,” Hux says, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. “Maybe there’s some other explanation?”

“There’s only one way to know for sure,” Kylo says, crossing his arms and eyeing Hux seriously. “I’m sure you know.”

Hux’s eyes widen. “You don’t mean...”

“Soulmates’ first kiss,” the black haired boy confirms, a smirk growing across his face. For some reason, watching Hux’s eyes widen like that makes him feel good.

Hux closes his eyes for a long moment.

It’s true, the first time you kiss your soulmate, there’s supposedly a spark that you feel on your lips, like a fire. So hot that you can kiss for no more than a moment.

“Alright,” Hux says after a moment. “If there’s no spark, we pretend none of this ever happened.”

“And if there is?” Kylo implores.

“Then we... deal with what that means.”

“Fine.”

Hux stands there awkwardly, waiting for Kylo to do it. He looks very uncomfortable.

“Alright,” Kylo says, standing up straight and stepping toward Hux. He rests his hands on the other boy’s red face. “It’ll only last for a minute, okay?”

Hux looks at him as though he’d rather jump off a bridge than kiss him, but he nods anyway.

Their noses bump against each other first, and Kylo feels Hux shudder, and then he lets their lips touch.

Immediately, there’s a fiery sensation that burns both of their lips. Neither of them hesitate to pull away.

“Oh my god,” Kylo says.

“Shit,” Hux mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T KNOW.  
> I hope this will be good. I really love this idea. I will do my best, okay guys??  
> I hope that you liked this~~~<3


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren sat next to Hux in the dark ally way. The moon gave little light to the both of them, but Kylo could still barely make out the red in Hux’s hair and Hux couldn’t _not_ see Kylo’s nose which was outlined by the soft light from above. 

It was funny, really. After they’d kissed (and calmed down reasonably), Hux had asked Kylo to have his milkshake inside the cafe until his shift ended. And of course, here they were again. 

“I’ve been waiting to meet you for a long time,” Kylo admits quietly, as though someone else might be listening in. 

Hux shifts next to him, but doesn’t turn his head. “I guess I’ve been waiting to meet you for a long time, too.”

“I suppose you’re disappointed.” 

Silence stretches out between them for a long time, like a thick blanket that’s transporting all breathable air to another place, far away from where they now sit. 

“Not yet,” Hux answers after a while. “All I know about you so far is that you listen to MCR and drink cookies and cream milkshakes, and for what it’s worth, that isn’t really particularly disappointing.” 

Kylo laughs despite himself; despite the situation. “Give me time, then. I never fail to disappoint.” 

Hux looks at him then, eyebrows knitted together. “Quit wallowing in self-pity, would you?” he jabs, sounding rather annoyed. “We actually need to talk about...us.”

“What us? How is there even an us?” Kylo asks, exasperated. “We just met.”

“Well, yeah, I know we just met. And yes, there’s actually an us now, as much as I hate to admit it,” Hux says, rolling his right sleeve up again and gesturing to his soul mark. 

It’s Kylo’s turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don’t you realize how crazy and ridiculous this is?” 

“Of course I do,” Hux sneers. 

“A mark on our arms is saying that we’re supposed to be in love,” Kylo explains, ignoring him. “You already said that your dad won’t be pleased. I already can’t get along with my parents. What the hell are we supposed to do?” 

Again, that silence settles around them, thick and awkward. 

“The way I see it,” Hux says slowly and calmly, breaking the silence, “we have two options. We can either pretend this never happened and go our separate ways, or we can... try to get to know each other.”

“Well,” Kylo says, quietly, “too many people spend their entire lives looking for what we just found, only to die alone... It feels wrong to just throw it away without... giving it a chance.”

Hux scratches his neck. “I... agree. I’m not sure what will happen, though. It feels so... uncertain.” 

“Isn’t everything?” Kylo offers without thinking. 

This actually causes Hux to crack a smile, catching Kylo off guard for a moment. 

“I guess... we can exchange numbers,” Hux offers. 

“Okay.”

“And... maybe try to keep this away from our parents for now.”

“Agreed.”

“And... Kylo, it’d be better to take this slow... If we go too fast...”

“We’ll end up screwing everything up.”

“Exactly.” 

***

“Hux, get up. Now.”

He’d only gotten 3 hours of sleep, but when he hears his father’s stern voice, he doesn’t hesitate to pull the covers off of himself and get up. “Yes, sir.”

“I told you to be up 30 minutes early this morning so that you could meet the new house keeper,” his father says in the doorway. Hux takes a nicely pressed button-down from his dresser. 

_Shit_ , he thinks, his memory confirming this. 

“I apologize,” he says, turning to his father, who’s business suite is perfectly in place. As usual. 

This only earns a sigh from his father. “Don’t let it happen again. Apologies only work so long.”

“Understood, sir.”

As soon as the door is closed, Hux flops down on the bed while buttoning his shirt up. 

_The life of the wealthy,_ he thinks, scornfully, _isn’t always as nice as it seems_.  
He only allows himself a moment to lie there and gather himself before jumping up and hurrying to get himself ready. 

Once his teeth were brushed, his hair gelled into an organized fashion, and the dark circles under his eyes hidden by some concealer, Hux makes his way through the hall and down the stairs quickly. 

“Good morning, sir,” one of the maids say as he rushes by. He only has time for a nod. 

In the kitchen (where he usually eats a quick breakfast before heading to school) a woman is standing in wait. 

“Good morning, sir,” she says. “I am the new house keeper, Miss Hopkins.” 

She seemed more like a grandmother than a house keeper, Hux decides. Her face is littered with wrinkles, her hair is gray and pulled back into a bun, and her smile is warm and genuine, Something about her makes Hux like her. 

“Good morning, ma’am,” Hux answers. “Nice to meet you.”

“The feeling is mutual,” she says kindly. 

Hux nods and smiles politely, as he so often does in this house, before rushing to get some bread in the toaster.

“You aren’t going to eat with your father?” the woman implies, still in the kitchen for some reason. 

“No,” Hux replies quietly. “I need to be out the door in two minutes.” 

“Oh,” she says. 

Not that he’d want to eat with his father, anyway. 

The bread pops up soon after that, and he butters both pieces before throwing them into a sandwich and scurrying to the back door and taking his backpack from the coat rack. He slings it over his shoulder. 

“Have a good day,” Miss Hopkins says behind him before he is out the door completely. 

“Thank you,” he manages before the door shuts behind him. 

As soon as he slides into his car and tosses his bag on the seat beside him, his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

**Kylo: Are you free later today? I get out of school at 3:25.**

This was honestly the last hing Hux needed on his plate. He has enough with his father’s high standards and school and the job his father forced him to take up so that he could learn some responsibility. 

Kylo was probably going to be the straw that breaks the camel’s back. 

But for some reason, Hux looks down at his right arm and remembers the stars that lie beneath his sleeve. 

And so he answers. 

**Hux: Yeah, I get out of school at 3:15. Where do you want to meet?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3 Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I really love the idea of Hux being wealthy with Kylo being lower class in these modern aus. Maybe it's just me, but I think it adds some spice to the story, like a whole new barrier.

Hux has never been to a public school before. No, of course not. It’s always been private schools, and now the prestigious academy that his father has a big hand in funding. 

Therefore, when he pulls into the parking lot of an old, run down public high school that’s surrounded by trashy neighborhoods... he’s a little out of his comfort zone. 

He glances at the clock which reads 3:36. Kylo has had 11 minutes to get out of class and gather his things and be at the curb like he said he would be- and he sure as hell better be there. 

Hux pulls up along the curb in front of the high school, although not directly in front. He watches the students standing around in groups talking or shuffling out of the large double doors. You can tell which ones are lower class, Hux realizes, and there aren’t many that aren’t by the looks of things. He can tell by the obvious hand-me-down clothes or the torn backpacks with the coffee stains that should have been replaced two years ago. 

It’s worlds apart from the academy. To be honest, they could be in totally different universes. 96% of the kids there were from higher class families; the ones who weren’t had outstanding grades and scholarships and were at least from the middle class. Everyone’s clothes were expensive and neat and new, as well as their accessories and backpacks. 

Just being in this place made Hux feel... uncomfortable. Some people were already eyeing him and his car. He was out of place.

This was what always made Hux so confused. Should he feel guilty for being so much better off than most other people? Or was it their faults for being where they were? Well, where he was actually had nothing to do with him. That was just a coincidence-

And then he stops dead in his thoughts when he sees Kylo emerge from the side of the school, his face a little red and his jaw clenched tightly. Behind him, three larger guys-stereotypical jocks?-also emerge, looking smug. 

There’s something in Kylo’s eyes. Something... sad? No, that seems too general... not descriptive enough. He looks as exhausted as Hux feels, like he’s ready to stop breathing. 

But when Kylo looks up and sees Hux, his eyes open wide and his face lights up in the same way that the sky brightens when a cloud moves out of the way when it’s been blocking the sun. 

His pace quickens as he walks through the school’s lawn, which has not been properly kept. When he’s a couple of feet from the car door, Hux unlocks it, and Kylo doesn’t hesitate to open the door and slide inside. 

“Wow,” Kylo says, grinning for a reason that Hux does not know, “You really do have a blue corvette, huh?” 

Hux waits until Kylo is buckled to shift into drive. “Why would I lie?” 

“I didn’t say you did,” Kylo answers. He unzips his black “Pierce the Vale” jacket to reveal a red T-shirt with “Rebel” written on it in big, black letters. His skinny jeans are gray, with a large hole in the right knee, and his blood-red Chuck Taylor's look like they might fall apart at any second. 

“How was your day?” Hux asks, changing the subject. He wonders briefly what he’s supposed to say to his soulmate. There weren’t any rules as far as he knew, but... 

“It was...alright,” Kylo says, sounding uncertain. Without meaning to, Hux raises his eyebrows. “What?” Kylo asks when he notices. 

There are many options, Hux realizes. He could tell Kylo that he knows that he’s lying or he could make something up. 

But he’s always been pretty blunt. 

“You’re lying,” he answers nonchalantly, “about your day.”

“Wha- why do you think...?”

“I’m not stupid. I barely know you, but your words said alright while your voice said downright shitty,” Hux explains, turning right when they make it to the intersection.

“Oh,” Kylo says quietly, sinking back into the seat. “Aren’t you observant?”

Hux purses his lips while he switches to the left lane. “It’s fine,” he says after a moment. “You don’t have to explain anything. Just don’t... lie. There’s no need,” he adds. Because really, there isn’t. What do they have to hide? What do they have to worry about at this point? Everything is a risk right now. Everything is up in the air. 

They don’t know if the coin is going to land on heads or tails; they can only watch it fall for now. 

Kylo sighs in the passenger seat and looks out of the window. “I just don’t have many friends at school, and as you might have guessed, I’m not that popular, either. The whole ‘emo’ thing doesn’t work out real well, I guess.” 

“Well, if it’s who you are, then it doesn’t matter, does it?” Hux comments. 

The black haired boy sits up and smiles. “That’s some really nice Tumblr-level bullshit right there.” 

“Thanks,” Hux says, slightly amused at that. “I try.” 

Not too long after, they pull into a small park by a library. It’s over on the nicer side of town, thankfully, and it’s quiet at this hour. 

“What are we going to do?” Kylo asks, undoing his seat belt. 

“I assume you have homework?” Hux says, reaching for his backpack in the backseat. “I figured we could at least do that together. It’s a start, right?”

For a split second, Kylo looks disappointed, but that vanishes quickly. “Yeah,” he says, “that sounds fine.” 

They sit down under a large oak tree, overlooking a large pond. 

“This is really nice,” Kylo admits as he pulls a battered text-book out of his bag. 

“I think so, too,” Hux replies. 

Hux works on his Calculus homework for a little while, but secretly watches Kylo, who has four sheets of paper laid out and is writing the same things out each in different handwriting. 

“Alright,” Hux says when he’s finally too curious to keep from asking, “What the hell are you doing?” 

“My homework,” Kylo answers, not looking up. 

“Just yours, or the entire class’s?” 

That makes him look up, his cheeks slightly red, but he keeps his mouth closed. 

“Fuck,” Hux says under his breath as he crosses his arms over his chest. “Don’t tell me you’re being... bullied into doing other people’s homework.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes. “No, not bullied really. They pay me.”

“Why on earth would you need to do something like this?” Hux asks skeptically. 

Kylo adverts his eyes immediately, and Hux suddenly remembers that his soulmate isn’t as fortunate as he is. 

“I could, uh, probably get you a job at the cafe,” he offers without thinking. 

“What?” Kylo asks, his head snapping up, eyes lit up. “Really?” 

Hux feels his heart skip a beat. “Yeah, I’ll try...” 

_Shit,_ he thinks. _What am I getting myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update asap ;) Thank for reading!! <3
> 
> Also, I know these chapters are so short! And I'm sorry ;-; It's because I am a very busy student~


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo Ren closes the door behind him and sighs. He is exhausted and still has tons of homework left.

He had pretended not to see the look on Hux's face when they pulled up to his house. It was a displeased kind of shock that vanished quickly. But Kylo can feel the annoyance and shame weighing him down already. 

It's only 5:17 and his parents won't be home for a few more hours, thankfully. His being is overwhelmed with confusing and conflicting emotions after seeing Hux.

He was up for hours the night before, unable to sleep. He had realized, while laying awake, that if not for the whole soulmate thing, he and Hux would never have texted each other, much less hang out. It was all of this pressure that was dropped onto them that’s so unsettling. After all, it's not like they could just fall in love at the drop of a hat. But being soulmates... they were supposed to be head over heels for each other already. Although, Kylo has to admit that that's a popular idea from social media and fiction, neither of which apply accurately to real life most of the time.

Even so, he has to remind himself about what Hux said about taking things slow. They're busy high schoolers and there isn't really a rush or anything. There's nothing wrong with letting things happen- 

Except for the growing fear that nothing _will_ happen between them.

Kylo wanders into the kitchen and searches the cupboards for a snack. Dorritos are fine he decides fairly quickly. 

***

"Somehow," Hux says, three days later after school, just after Kylo has buckled up his seatbelt, "I actually got you the job."

It takes a moment for Kylo to realize what Hux has just said.

"You- you did?" he asks, astonished. He hadn't filled out an application or had an interview or anything.

"Turns out I have a really good reputation, which means you need to put your best foot forward with this. We'll have to tie your hair back, and no eyeliner," Hux adds, hoping Kylo won't put up a fight about that.

"It's guyliner," Kylo corrects him, "and I suppose I can go without it during work. Also, I will."

"Good. I've got your uniform in the back seat," Hux informs him. 

Kylo smiles while leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand. His eyes rest on Hux the whole entire time. "Thank you," he says sincerely.

He thinks then that red is a nice hair color after all, especially on Hux.

***

“I got a job,” Kylo says that evening, as casually as possible. 

His mother never skips a beat, though, and her head snaps up from mending a hole in Han’s pants immediately. “ _You_ got a job?”

Kylo doesn’t let this faze him, or at least doesn’t let the fact that it does show on his face. “Yes,” he confirms. “I did.”

“Doing what?” she demands, looking intrigued. 

“It’s a job waiting tables at a cafe,” he tells her, letting his eyes fall to his cell phone screen for a distraction. 

“Busting tables, eh?” his father says, stalking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch, a newspaper in his hand. “Not a bad deal, kid.”

“I agree,” Leia says, sticking the needle back into the torn fabric. “Although,” she continues, pausing, “I didn’t know you were even looking for a job, much less applying anywhere.” 

Kylo bites his lip. “A friend of mine works there,” he says slowly. “He helped me get the job.”

“Oh, so we have friends now, do we?” Han says, amused with himself. 

Kylo has to stop himself from getting upset. 

“That was very nice of your friend,” Leia comments, ignoring the tension growing between her husband and son. “Invite them over for dinner tomorrow night.” 

That makes Kylo’s eyes snap up. “O- over for dinner?”

“Why not?” his mother asks, eyes glued to her project. “As thanks for helping you to get a job.”

 _Play your cards carefully,_ he hears in his head. It’s Hux’s voice. 

“I’ll ask him,” Kylo replies quietly. “He might be busy, though.”

***

Hux is deeply invested in “A Tale of Two Cities” when his phone vibrates. He glances at the clock on his nightstand; it’s 11:23pm. 

**Kylo: HOLY FUCKING SHIT HUX**

He almost laughs, but then he catches himself. 

**Hux: Good evening to you, too.**

A paragraph and a half later, his phone vibrates yet again. 

**Kylo: My mom wants me to invite you over for dinner.**

Well. 

Damn. 

**Hux: You mother knows about me? And why?**

**Kylo: Not your name or anything like that, chill. Just that you’re a friend who helped me get a job, she wants to thank you.**

Hux releases a breath that he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He closes his book and lays it down next to him on the bed. 

**Hux: Oh, okay. That’s very nice of her.**

His eyes drift up to rest on the ceiling as he thinks. It’s interesting, he decides, how fate works. It just so happens that tomorrow afternoon of all days, his father flies out on a business trip for two weeks. In all honesty, he can do whatever the hell he wants without getting caught if he covers all of his bases. 

He’s brought back to the moment when his phone buzzes on his stomach. 

**Kylo: Cut the crap. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, and I assume you probably don’t.**

This causes Hux’s eyebrows to knit together in confusion. 

**Hux: Why the hell would I not want to? As it turns out, my father is leaving on business tomorrow afternoon and I would love to come over for dinner.**

***

Kylo stares at the screen blankly for a moment, unable to believe the last text from Hux. 

Why would Hux ever want to come over to his house for dinner? His dumpy little house with two bedrooms, a tiny living room, a cramped kitchen/dining room combination, and one bathroom? Hux probably lived in a god damn mansion with 10 bedroom suites and 16 bathrooms and a library bigger than the one in his school, not to mention the possibility of a ballroom the size of his entire block. 

He knows Hux isn’t even comfortable _driving_ around his neighborhood or pulling up in front of his shitty public high school. To be honest, it was a miracle he could even bring himself to do that. How on earth could he go inside of a home belonging to people in such a trashy neighborhood? 

And then the reason slams into Kylo like a freight train. 

It’s because Hux is trying; because they’re soulmates. 

That alone makes him answer the way he finally does. 

**Kylo: I guess, if you’re absolutely sure, see you at 6.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many things I'm going to do in this story; just give me time, things are going to get all spicy and sweet and maybe a little bitter, like so many feels tbh man. I try to update this as much as possible, too, so stay tuned, alright? ;)
> 
> If anyone wants to do fanart for his, let me know :D You can either pop over to my tumbler and pm me or comment here :) I'd love to insert some fanart in this story~~~ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, btw, it means a lot to me <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just updated, but I apparently have too much time that I'm probably misusing, but here, have another chapter anyway xD

**Hux: I’m here.**

Kylo dashes to the front door before either of his parents see him, or realize that his... “friend” is here. He slips out of the door almost silently. 

Hux, of course, is standing right there on the step, waiting. 

“Damn, Hux,” Kylo says when he sees him, before he can stop the words from falling out of his mouth. 

There the red head stands, posture perfect (probably in case one of his parents answered the door), hair freshly combed (most likely, anyway), and wearing a _T-shirt_ with a pair of _jeans_. Kylo has never seen him dressed down this much. He’s only seen him in that waiter uniform when they first met and his perfectly pressed button downs that he wore to school. Most of him, like his hair, was the same, but somehow, seeing him in a _Dr. Pepper_ T-shirt was just so... different. Like he’s a living breathing person. Like he’s like Kylo, almost. 

Maybe that's the thing, Kylo realizes as he stands there, looking at his flaming-haired soulmate. The freckle-faced boy before him didn’t seem very tangible before. Not in that expensive Corvette and not in those wrinkle-free clothes that seemed far too much like a uniform. Maybe it was because he was so far away from Kylo in social standing. It was like _Aladdin_ he thinks distantly. He’s the “street rat” and Hux is the “princess”.

He almost laughs out loud at that. 

“What?” Hux asks, looking suddenly self conscious. His perfect posture is disappearing because, well, it’s just Kylo. 

“I haven’t seen you in a T-shirt before,” Kylo admits, smiling slightly. “It caught me off guard.” 

Hux narrows his eyes, but his lips are curling up ever so slightly. “It’s been just under a week and you’ve mostly seen me after school.”

“I know, I know,” Kylo says, leaning back against the side of the house. “I think I prefer you like this, though.” 

Now Hux is thrown off, and it shows when his ears go red and his expression falters. “I don’t exactly know if that’s a compliment, but thanks anyway.”

Kylo smiles widely. “No problem. Now, more importantly,” he says, changing the topic partly because he actually has something important to say and partly because both of them are a little bit red, “about my parents. My mom is... well, she’s nice enough, I suppose. But she comes on too strong. And lots of questions. And my dad... Well, he and I don’t get along most of the time. He’ll probably make fun of you.” 

“Kylo,” Hux says, suddenly looking about 30 years older, “I’ve dealt with the most arrogant, strange, and temperamental people you could ever imagine. I’m sure I can handle your parents.”

“Alright,” Kylo says. “Shall we go in then?”

“Yes,” Hux answers. “We shall.”

***

“Freckles and red hair? Your mother is very lucky to have such a perfect combination.” Leia coos, handing Hux a glass of water as he sits on the old, raggedy living room couch. “Unlike me,” she adds jokingly, glancing at Kylo. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” Hux says, smiling. When Leia looks away, he sneaks a devilish smirk at Kylo who rolls his eyes. 

“I dunno,” Han says from the easy chair. “He looks like he’s about to set the house on fire.”

Kylo rolls his eyes again. 

Although, Kylo thinks slowly, looking at the boy next to him, maybe he could. His father is obviously referring to that hair, but what about all of him? What about those piercing eyes and that vast expanse of pale, freckled skin? And those small hands that Kylo is sure could fit in his large, clumsy ones in the same way that a hand fits into a glove and keeps it warm. And, well, his frame is just altogether appealing; he is slightly shorter than Kylo, with narrower shoulders and a smaller chest. But his hips stick out just a little bit- with just enough curve that Kylo’s sure he could place his hands there and have enough to hold onto. He could fit into Kylo, who could wrap around him like a long, lanky, clumsy blanket that wears too much black and guyliner. Sure, Hux was hot enough to burn the house down- 

_Fuck_ , Kylo thinks, trying to push the thoughts away but unable to do so. He normally wouldn’t care, but he can’t be sure if he’s thinking such thoughts because they’re true or because Hux is his soulmate and he’s trying too hard. 

He snaps out of it when he hears Hux chuckle. Definitely forced, he concludes. _How many times has he heard such remarks because of his hair?_ Kylo wonders to himself, growing more annoyed with his father by the second.

“How about we have some food?” Leia says, as if she can sense tension growing in the room. “I made spaghetti with homemade meatballs!” 

Kylo glances at Hux, expecting to see a charming smile, but what he sees is a faltering smile and a face that is getting paler by the second. He didn’t think Hux _could_ get any paler. 

But the smile returns after a moment, although Hux definitely looks like he’s about to pass out. “That sounds wonderful,” he manages. Then he looks over to Kylo, who’s staring at him with concern, and asks, “Could I, uh, use the bathroom first, though?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Kylo says quickly. He glances at his mother and says, “We’ll be to the table in a couple of minutes.”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just motions for Hux to follow him down the narrow hallway. 

Thankfully, his parents wander over to the kitchen table. “Hux,” Kylo says, turning around and pulling him, maybe a bit too roughly, into the bathroom and closing the door, “What’s the matter?” 

He watches as the ginger slumps back against the counter. “I don’t know,” he answers, eyes closed. 

***

Except, Hux _does_ know. Spaghetti and homemade meatballs. He hasn’t eaten that in 10 years. He can still remember the last time he ate it, though. He had been sitting next to his mother, who had made the food herself despite them having a chef. It was good but simple compared to what they would usually eat. And to a 7 year old, it was better than veil with asparagus. 

Halfway through the meal, his mother got a call. To this day, they didn’t know who had called or why, because when his mother stood up, she looked at her husband and said, “I have to go, it’s urgent. I’ll explain when I get back.” 

Except she never came back. 

She was found down the rode from their estate, her car crashed into a tree. She had died on impact Hux had heard through the door when his father told her parents what had happened. 

A lot was lost when that happened; Hux’s father lost the ability to be remotely human while Hux lost the ability to eat Spaghetti without getting sick. 

***

“Seriously,” Kylo was saying. He actually had a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “You look like you just saw a ghost.” 

Hux can only sigh and open his eyes. He shakes his head. 

“Come on,” his big-nosed soulmate continues. “Was it something my mom said?” 

“Yes!” Hux answers, clearly exasperated. “Yes, Kylo. It was the damn spaghetti.” 

There’s a moment silence while a look of confusion overtakes Kylo’s expressions. “The spaghetti?” He lets go of Hux’s shoulder, as though he had forgotten how long he’d been holding onto it. 

“It’s- it’s something personal,” Hux manages to admit. “But I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Oh,” Kylo says quietly. “I, um, I’m sorry. Are you going to be... okay?” 

That seems to be a reoccurring question in Hux’s head. 

“Yes,” he answers anyway, even though he might be lying. “Just... let me use the bathroom. I’ll be fine.” 

“Sure,” Kylo says, turning pink all of a sudden. “Sorry for, um, intruding-”

“It’s fine,” Hux says, cutting him off. 

***

As soon as Hux enters the kitchen/dining room, he’s met with Leia’s concerned face. 

“You’re allergic to tomatoes?” she asks. “You should have told me!” She’s not angry or anything, just a bit amused it seems. 

Hux glances over where Kylo is sitting at the table. All he offers is a shrug. 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I didn’t want to seem ungrateful for your hospitality,” he says, recovering quickly from this unexpected situation. 

Leia laughs sincerely. “I have some pesto sauce if you’d rather have that on your pasta,” she says kindly. 

“That would be more ideal,” Hux replies, smiling. 

When Hux slips into his seat, right next to Kylo, he isn’t sure whether to punch him for taking it upon himself to lie on Hux’s behalf or to thank him for saving his ass from getting sick. 

So instead, he turns to Kylo and shakes his head lightly while smiling. 

Kylo nudges him in return. 

***

“So,” Leia says, cutting open a meatball, “how did you two meet?” 

_Fuck_ , Hux thinks, hoping Kylo doesn’t try to answer at the same time as he does, coming up with a completely different story. 

To his satisfaction, Kylo stays silent. 

“We go to school together,” Hux lies, because nothing else would make either of them look very good. 

“That’s nice,” she says. “How did you two manage to become friends?”

Ah, just as Kylo said with the questions. 

“Our mutual love for _My Chemical Romance_ ,” Hux replies quickly. He can practically feel Kylo laughing inwardly. 

Leia’s eyebrows raise skeptically. “Really?”

“Yep,” Kylo confirms, inserting himself into the conversation. “You should hear Hux sing _Welcome to the Black Parade_.” 

Hux would gladly kick his soulmate under the table if he weren’t afraid Kylo would fail in concealing a yelp. 

“You sing?” Han pipes up.

“Oh, no, sir,” Hux answers quickly before Kylo can interject. 

***

Kylo walks Hux out to his car after dinner. 

It’s already fairly dark outside, and most of the street lights are out. 

Hux starts the car and then rolls the window down so that Kylo can lean through. 

“That went better than expected,” Kylo says, smiling slightly. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Hux says, exhausted but still amused by Kylo’s strange family. 

It’s only then that Hux notices Kylo for the first time. The car light is only giving so much light, but there’s enough of it to illuminate Kylo’s face and to make his messy black hair shine. Hux wonders for a moment what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair. Maybe untangle is a little bit in the process. But mostly find out if it’s really as silky and smooth as it looks. And in all honestly, he’d like to rest his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and let the larger man encompass him a comforter of warmth. He spends too much time being cold, he thinks, but Kylo always looks so warm in those hoodies and jackets; maybe he would share some if his warmth with Hux. And then there was that nose. It was too big for sure, but it didn’t look bad. No, on the contrary, it somehow managed to look _good_ on him. Combined with his olive skin and those moles that Hux absently wishes he could run his fingers over, he looks... hot. Even the guyliner couldn’t take that away. 

Hux wonders why he’s noticing all of those things right now, but then he realizes that they were things he’s known since that first night. 

That first night, when they had kissed. 

He wonders, despite himself, if they’ll kiss again anytime soon. 

***

When he gets home a little while later, he slips in through the back door and rushes up the stairs as quietly as possible so that he can catch a quick shower. 

As he takes his shirt off, as well as the large bandage he’d been using to hide the soul mark on his right arm, he has to accept something. 

Kylo Ren is becoming more and more attractive and easier to be around.

And if he’s honest, he isn’t sure what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter; I'm about to make things more interesting~~~ :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a lot happens this chapter!!! It's kinda busy, so please bear with me xD
> 
> ALSO I KNOW I ALREADY UPDATED TODAY BUT I HAVE DR. PEPPER AND WILL POWER AND I GIVE NO FUCKS SO HERE I AM, UPDATING AGAIN~~~

“What the hell happened to your face?” Hux asks three days later, the day that Kylo starts working with him at the cafe.

Kylo looks at him from the passenger seat where he’s just sat down.

His left eye is swollen and a deep purple. It wasn’t there yesterday.

“I accidentally ran into someone’s fist,” Kylo offers as if it’s some kind of joke.

“Kylo,” Hux warns quietly.

“Well,” Kylo says, all traces of amusement draining from his face. “Someone punched me.”

“Who and why?” Hux asks, crossing his arms over his chest. They’re still parked by the curb.

Kylo purses his lips together momentarily, as if he’s going to refuse to answer, but he complies under Hux’s demanding stare soon enough. “His name is Poe,” he answers quietly. “And it’s because I told him and his gang that I was done doing their homework.”

“Oh,” Hux answers softly, feeling a pang in his chest. So this is his fault... at least a little bit, anyway. “Are you okay?”

They sit in silence for a moment, a sheet of awkwardness falling between them. Then Kylo answers, with dead honesty, “Not really.”

Hux bites his lip, unsure of what he’s expected to do in such a situation. Attempt to comfort him? That could easily backfire. Just drop it and drive to work? No, that seems wrong. Try and make things better without going overboard? That sounds like the best option.

“I have some concealer in my backpack,” Hux says, taking the Corvette out of park and shifting it into drive. “You can use some to cover it up as best as you can.”

“Thank you,” Kylo says, reaching into the backseat for the red-head’s backpack.

“It’s in the small, front pocket,” Hux informs him, eyes on the road.

“Okay,” Kylo says, and a second later adds, “Found it.”

Hux sees Kylo pull the panel down from the ceiling above his head that’s generally used to block the sun, but also has a mirror.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo apologizes a few minutes later while he applies the concealer.

“It’s fine, I can get more concealer,” Hux says, not giving it a second thought.

Kylo sighs. “Not about that. About... well, I know it’s important for me to make a good impression on your boss, and now I’m going to show up looking like this.”

Hux stops at a red light and then turns his face to look at his soulmate. “It’s not your fault,” he tells him sincerely.

He notices Kylo’s cheeks go pink, but neither of them say another word about it.

***

Back in the work room, Hux pulls Kylo’s hair up into a small ponytail while Kylo removes his guyliner with makeup removing wipes.

“Hand me some bobby pins,” Hux orders without saying please. Kylo doesn’t care apparently because he hands him four pins a couple of seconds later.

Hux does his best to pin that wild, black hair out of Kylo’s face, and when he’s done... damn. He looks so good with his hair like that. Not to mention that he has finally confirmed his suspicions about whether or not Kylo’s hair is silky. Conclusion: it is.

“Oh, your uniform is all crooked,” Hux says, distracting himself from such thoughts and reaching out to straighten Kylo’s name tag and apron. Touching him like this... Shit. Not the kind of distraction he needs right now.

“T-thanks,” Kylo says when Hux pulls his hands away. Of course, he can’t help but notice how those cheeks are pink. Again.

And of course, Hux feels like his ears are on fire.

For a split second, Hux gets the urge to reach out and take a fistful of the uniform he has just straightened. He wanted to pull Kylo toward him and smash their lips together... This time, it shouldn’t burn. It could last for a while, until neither of them are able to breath-

Wasn’t he the one who suggested they take things slow?

Just then, the boss walks through the door to the room. “Well, if it isn’t my best waiter and my newest addition to the crew!” he exclaims.

He’s a large man with a balding head, but he’s got one of those smiles that makes people like him instantly.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir,” Kylo says, taking the initiative to reach out to shake the bosses hand. “Thank you very much for giving me the opportunity to work here.”

“You seem like a very nice young man, and I’m happy to add you to the team!” the boss says. “I expected you’d be a great person anyway though, with the way Hux described you.”

Kylo glances at Hux with a small smile that says _”Thanks for leaving out the part about me being a total asshole.”_

“My name’s Mr. Murry, by the way,” the boss tells him before clasping him on the shoulder. “Hux will be training you today.”

“Sir,” Hux says as the three of them make their way out of the staff room, “thank you for moving my hours around so that it is more ideal for the both of us.”

“Don’t mention it, Hux,” Mr. Murry says, showing off his infamous smile.

***

The next 6 hours consisted of Kylo following Hux around the cafe, helping him take orders and carry them out as well as clean up tables and such. It wasn’t difficult, and he was able to keep his aura very friendly. His emo side stayed hidden the whole time, but it honestly wasn’t that bad.

And it was actually kind of fun to watch Hux work. He really is quite charming when it comes to people other than Kylo.

He wonders absently if he’s the only person that Hux doesn’t wear a mask around.

***

Hux thought it would be weird having Kylo follow him around the entire time, but he actually kind of liked it. He had his full attention the whole time, those watchful eyes on him for 6 hours.

He knew that the girls (and even some guys) found him attractive enough at the cafe, but seeing the way everyone reacted to Kylo with his man ponytail, hair out of his face... They were like the most desirable pair of waiters in the whole cafe.

And Hux starts to realize, with an overwhelming amount of unknown emotions, that he can’t take his eyes off of Kylo. And when they’re changing out of their uniforms and into their normal clothes in the changing stalls, Hux can’t help but look down at his soulmark and think something that scares him more than anything else ever could.

Kylo is already his.

And he’s glad.

***

That night, Hux opens up his laptop and does some light research into Poe Dameron and his gang, which includes his boyfriend, Finn, and a couple of other jocks.

He has enough money of his own and power to inform the principle of the school that he needs to do something to punish Poe and his group of idiots without it being connected to Kylo, or else he would make sure the school went under.

Could he do such a thing? Yes. Without his father knowing? Probably not. But all he needs is a threat for now; that ought to be enough.

An hour later, he receives an email in reply to his commands. The principle has enough dirt on Dameron and his crew to give them two weeks of detention without it getting back around to Kylo.

Good.

***

Hux looks at his phone the next day, contemplating calling Kylo who is 25 minutes late and not answering any of his texts. Thank god they don’t have a shift today.

At 30 minutes, he calls Kylo.

He doesn’t pick up the first time, so Hux calls again.

He answers on the fourth ring.

“Hux?” It’s a whisper, and yet... Hux can hear how broken his soulmate sounds. There’s a sniffle on the other end.

“Kylo, what’s wrong? Where are you?” Hux asks, reaching to unbuckle his seat belt. He has a nasty feeling in his chest and a bitter taste in his mouth.

The other end is silent for a moment. Then he hears, “I’m in the bathroom, Hux,” and then a sob that he obviously tries to stifle.

Hux is already out of the car, locking it, and walking toward the school which is now almost empty.

He never imagined he’d be going into a place like this. But fuck it. Nothing is going to stop him right now.

“Where is the bathroom?” he asks, trying to remain calm. But his heart is hammering in his chest and he realizes that staying calm is probably impossible.

He hears Kylo gasping for breaths and trying to get his words out. “First floor,” he manages to choke out, “Down the hall...two rights...then go left.”

“Kylo, I’m coming,” Hux tells him, scared out of his mind, as he practically runs down the halls, following the directions he’s been given.

“Okay,” Kylo whispers, softly, before breaking into more sobs.

Hux bursts though the bathroom door, finding it pitch black, but he hears Kylo’s weeping and know’s he’s in the right place.

He feels the wall on instinct for a light switch. It takes a moment, but he finds one and turns it on.

“Kylo!” Hux gasps when he sees him, huddled in the corner of the bathroom, next to the empty stalls. His face is buried in his knees, his phone still pressed against his ear like a lifeline. He’s wearing nothing but his black boxers.

Hux notices, right then, that Kylo’s hair is dripping wet and he can see some bruising in certain places on his body.

Before he knows it, he’s on his knees in front of his trembling soulmate, reaching for him with shaking hands. He gently takes Kylo’s face and lifts it so that their eyes meet.

“Shit,” Hux breaths when he sees Kylo’s blotchy, red face, tears still streaking down his cheeks. He slips his arms under his armpits and around to his back and then, using all of his strength, pulls Kylo into him.

Kylo gives in easily, burying his face into Hux’s sweatshirt and letting out a weak sob. Even though his hair is wet, Hux nuzzles his face into it and squeezes his eyes shut.

They stay like that for a long time, Kylo’s arms wrapped around Hux, fists clenching his shirt in the back while Hux’s one arm is draped around Kylo’s neck while the other is rubbing his back. Never has anything felt so right to Hux than holding Kylo like this, despite the situation.

It’s strange though. He never thought he would see Kylo ugly-crying, so weak and beaten and _pathetic_. And to be honest, Hux thinks that he should be disgusted by this, but he isn’t. All he feels is a deep sense of concern and worry and anger towards whoever has done this to him. He also never thought he would be capable of comforting someone like this, but here he is, holding his broken soulmate in his arms.

When Kylo finally calms down, he sits up, too soon for Hux’s liking. But he stays close to Hux; closer than they ever were to each other before.

Without talking, Hux inspects the minor injuries that Kylo has. It’s mostly just bruises, though. But when he gets to Kylo’s right arm, he finds his soul mark circled in black sharpy, with the words _”wtf loser??”_ scribbled next to it. Hux looks up in exasperation.

“I know that you had good intentions,” Kylo says slowly and quietly. “But Finn is a decent computer hacker, and he hacked into the principle’s emails...”

The realization sinks into Hux slowly, but then it dawns on his. “Oh my fucking god,” he says, eyes wide. “This is all my fucking fault!”

“Hux-”

“Kylo, I’m so sorry,” Hux says, his heart dropping into his stomach. He feels like he might throw up. “I’m so, so sorry.”

He can’t believe himself. He can’t believe he’s fucked up so badly.

“Hux, it’s alright,” Kylo whispers, taking Hux’s chin in his hand and raising it so that he can look at him. “You’re here now, and that’s all that really matters to me.”

And before Hux has a chance to reply, Kylo closes the gap between them as he presses their lips together.

 

~~~

(By the wonderful[ the-dodecadork](http://the-dodecadork.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!) 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I almost cried writing this because I'm way too emotional.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kind of apologize to anyone who was/is offended with how I used Poe and Finn in the last chapter. I swear to you all that I absolutely love the both of them; I really do. But sometimes I decide to use lovable characters and dirty them up a bit, and I apologize for doing that without warning. 
> 
> I guess I was also thinking that what they did wasn't _that_ bad, mostly because I already had their backstories planned (which are revealed in this chapter).

Hux doesn’t want to kiss him.

Well, that’s not true. Of course he _wants_ to kiss him. But everything feels so wrong... So _upside-down_. Yes, Kylo’s lips feel right while they’re against his own. But the situation itself if so messed up. And it’s not even the current situation, it’s the situation in general.

It’s the fact that they’re soulmates.

He’s afraid that that’s the only reason they’re together like this already. That it’s the only reason Hux cares about him. That it’s the only reason that Kylo is kissing him right now.

There’s this overwhelming feeling that none of it is real, that they’re just tricking themselves into believing it is because it’s the way that soulmates are supposed to feel about each other, theoretically.

But it’s too late. Kylo’s lips are already moving against his. And it feels so good, even if it’s not real.

And so Hux allows himself to indulge, just this once.

It’s easier than Hux thought it would be to fall into rhythm with the pair of lips moving against his. Kylo let’s Hux catch up with him before sucking on the red-head’s lower lip.

 _It’s all so messed up,_ Hux thinks while they kiss. _Everything about this is wrong._

He gasps when he feels Kylo’s tongue slip into his mouth, but he doesn’t fight it. He wants to protest, but at the same time, he doesn’t. The uncertainty alone is what’s going to set him over the edge.

And yet, with Kylo’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him ever closer while kissing him deeply, Hux wants to just melt into him. To stop having to deal with his father and the weight of his reputation and the pressure to succeed. To just let the fire raging inside of the both melt him until he’s been absorbed by Kylo and he doesn’t have anything else to worry about.

He wants to melt, but every ounce of his being is screaming at him to stop; that it’ll only hurt him later.

That’s the problem though, isn’t it? He can’t stop. He _won’t_ stop. If he let’s Kylo in, he won’t ever be able to make him leave, just like if Kylo kisses him as he is now, he won’t be the one to end it. Kylo would have to leave Hux on his own, just like he’s the one who will have to break this kiss.

Hux, who has so much discipline and has tended to exhibit more self-restraint than necessary for most of his life, can’t make himself stop kissing Kylo. He can’t stop his hands from running through that damp, black hair. He can’t stop himself for kissing back with the same amount of... is it passion? Lust? Whatever it is, he’s matching it.

And he hates it. He hates feeling so needy and selfish and so altogether out of control. Never has he been faced with something like this. He always thought he’d be able control himself and constantly conduct himself in an orderly manner. But now... He realizes he was wrong about that.

 _If Kylo is the one who’s supposed to be vulnerable right now, then why do I feel like I’ve been stripped of everything? Like I’m the one who’s half-naked and beaten?_ Hux wonders.

It seems like the kiss goes on for years, Hux’s mind a mess of conflicting thoughts and questions that he can’t answer. But eventually, Kylo starts to pull away, panting.

Their faces are still close, though. _Too close_ , Hux decides.

Hux takes their ended kiss as an opportunity to pull himself away and get to his feet. As he’s still trying to catch his breath, he stretches his hand out for Kylo to take, and then does his best to pull the larger boy to his feet.

“Here,” Hux says quietly, unzipping his jacket and handing it over to Kylo.

He takes it without a word and slips it on.

“Where are your clothes?” Hux asks, looking around curiously, trying to distract himself from what just transpired between them. “And why is your hair damp?”

“My clothes are in the toilet,” Kylo answers, entering the stall closest to him, Hux peering over his shoulder. There is some black fabric balled up in the toilet. “And my head was also in the toilet,” Kylo adds, answering the second question.

“Oh,” Hux says as he watches Kylo bend over and scoop his sopping wet clothing out of the toilet.

He feels the anger building in his stomach; white and hot and calculating.

Kylo must see it on his face when he turns around because he says, “Hux, I don’t want you to do anything about this.”

“What do you mean?” Hux asks blankly. “They ought to be destroyed for this.”

Kylo sighs and leans back against the stall wall. “While that’s a kind thought,” he begins to explain, “I kind of have had this coming for a really long time.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Hux asks aloud, stepping back so that Kylo can exit the stall.

“I kind of have a bit of a checkered past,” Kylo admits. He walks over to the sink and begins to ring his clothes out in it.

Before Hux can say anything more, Kylo dives into explaining, probably because he knows he’ll have to anyway. “In ninth grade, I actually... I actually went out with Poe for a little while,” he explains, seemingly embarrassed. Hux is surprised by this information. “I liked him a lot back then; or at least, I thought I did. But then halfway through the first semester, a new student transferred here. That was Finn.”

He turns to Hux to make sure he’s following. He receives a nod and then continues. “It didn’t take Poe long to fall for him. And if I’m being honest about it, they probably do belong together. But I couldn’t see it back then.” Hux watches as he rings the water out of his pant leg. “I got into a fight with Finn a week after Poe dumped me for him. I used to be bigger than the both of them, but they both kinda... Well, they got jock bodies, anyway.”

Kylo pauses for a moment and wraps his clothes in paper towels. “I got too carried away during that fight. Finn ended up hitting his head while we were going at it and he... He was in a coma for three days,” Kylo confesses. He sounds ashamed of himself.

“That’s...I’m sorry,” Hux says, at a complete loss.

“It’s okay. It’s just... A lot happened then. I cut myself off from everything else. But there was no running away from Poe or Finn. In tenth grade, we made a deal so that we could maintain a... business like relationship... I did their homework for 50 cents an assignment, and they didn’t hurt me. Not until the other day when I tried to break the deal,” Kylo finishes.

“That still doesn’t make what they did to you okay,” Hux says, arms crossed.

“No, but what they did to me isn’t nearly as bad as what I did to Finn,” Kylo replies.

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. “So, basically, you want me to stay out of this because you feel like you finally got what you deserved?”

“Yes, I guess you could say that. And also because... they aren’t that bad, really. I just... Everyone has a breaking point,” Kylo says.

Hux can agree with him on that last point, at least.

***

Thankfully, when they exit the school, there’s nobody around to see Kylo in his boxers. His legs are actually rather pale, Hux tries not to notice.  
“I take it you’d like to go straight home today?” Hux asks as he places the key in the ignition.

“Yes,” Kylo answers. He has his paper towel-wrapped clothes in his lap. “And thank you for... coming. I don’t think I would have been able to do anything or get my head out of my pathetic ass if you hadn’t.”

Hux pulls away from the school and then glances over at Kylo. “You’re welcome,” he answers simply.

He still isn’t exactly sure why he did.

***

When Hux pulls into Kylo’s driveway, they sit there in silence for a moment before Kylo turns to him and says, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow... We have work, right?”

“Yes, we do. And I’ll be there at the normal time,” Hux says.

“Okay, good,” Kylo says. He stares at Hux for a moment before leaning in toward him quickly, to kiss him.

Hux isn’t even sure exactly how it happens. He _wants_ to let Kylo kiss him again, and to kiss him back. But there’s a voice screaming in his head not to be weak this time, to have control, not to go down a path that only leads to his destruction.

And that’s probably why his hand ends up between their mouths, preventing what could have been their third kiss.

Kylo looks absolutely stricken. Hux might as well have slapped him across the face. His cheeks grow increasingly red.

“Why...?” he asks, wounded, as he slowly draws himself back.

“Kylo,” Hux begins, looking away. “I just... I _can’t_.”

“You can’t? What the fuck does that mean?”

He doesn’t know how to answer, so he doesn’t say anything at all.

“You did just a little while ago!” Kylo reminds him, clearly frustrated, once he’s realized that Hux isn’t going to answer. “You kissed me like you didn’t want it to end.”

“I know I did,” Hux says calmly, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turn white. “And right then, I guess that maybe I didn’t want it to end. But it was a moment of weakness for you, and it was for me as well. “

“What does a moment of weakness have to do with anything?” Kylo aks in exasperation.

“You were hurt,” the red-head tries to explain, “I was comforting you. I felt... sorry for you.”

The silence that follows is painful for the both of them.

Kylo’s eyes drop to his hands, which are holding his clothes in his lap. “So it was a pity kiss,” he concludes quietly.

 _No, it wasn’t,_ Hux answers in his head. But if this is the way he takes care of this... Get’s his real self back... Then this is the way things have to go.

“I’m sorry,” Hux says, quietly. For a moment, he isn’t sure if he’s apologizing to Kylo or to himself.

“I can’t believe this!” Kylo exclaims, his voice suddenly loud. “I can’t believe that I actually fucking thought that you- oh my god. And I actually let you see me _cry_ ,” he continues, looking at Hux, his face red. Hux can’t pull his eyes away. “I _never_ let people see me cry. But I thought that we actually had something- damn it Hux!”

~~~

(By the amazing [the-dodecadork](http://the-dodecadork.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!) 

~~~

Hux thinks that Kylo might be about to break into angry tears, but he doesn’t. He watches his soulmate reach for the car door and open it.

“Kylo, wait!” Hux says as Kylo gets out. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“Save it, Hux!” Kylo snaps at him, turning so that Hux can see the pain written on his face. “Just forget that it ever happened.”

And as Hux watches him storm up to his house and then slam the front door behind him, he realizes something.

That voice screaming at him to stop was his father’s.

He screwed up.

***

That night, Kylo hugs Hux’s jacket to his bare chest as he lays in his bed, trying not to cry.

Because he is already pathetic enough as it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of frustrating, I'm sorry~ Especially with Hux's mixed emotions about being kissed by Kylo at the beginning. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel satisfied with this chapter for some reason, Idek why exactly xD Please enjoy!

**Hux: Are you still planning on going to work today?**

Hux stares down at the screen of his cell phone while sitting in his third period class. 

His eyelids feel heavy and his head seems to be full of water. He definitely didn’t get enough sleep last night. He kept seeing Kylo’s face, more hurt than angry, and then felt a deep ache in his chest. It had been impossible to relax. 

The events from yesterday seem like a blur while also seeming as sharp as ever. It’s as if he remembers everything that happened clearly but none of it makes any sense. He remembers giving into his soulmate’s kiss, but not entirely. His head was filled with doubt and conflict. Why couldn’t he just let go and kiss Kylo for one god damned minute? The more he tries to remember the feelings, the more he realizes how right it felt. He also remembers placing his hand between their lips when Kylo tried to kiss him later. Going over his reasoning for doing that now... God, it was because of all of the shit his father that put into his head. Or maybe he was just afraid of his father finding out that he was not only gay but he was gay for a poor boy. Everything had just been excuses to pretend he wasn’t afraid. He hated giving into fear. But he had. And of course, Kylo’s pained expression as he got out of that car was burned into his mind forever. How that hell had he even managed to put that there? Ah, that’s right. He had told him that he had kissed him back out of pity. What the absolute _hell_ had he been thinking? 

As he glances up at the board and the advanced math his teacher was writing on it, all he can feel is an empty, cold regret in the bottom of his stomach. 

He wouldn’t blame Kylo is he decided to stop talking to him. Hux had a chance to have something wonderful. And he had completely blown it. 

Not even his own parents were lucky enough to be each other’s soulmates. Most married people weren’t soulmates. 

Hux was so fucking lucky to have found his soulmate. 

So what did he do? Break his heart. _Brilliant_. 

_I’ll probably never get the chance to kiss those lips again,_ he thinks regretfully as he looks back down at his phone. 

Surprisingly, though, Kylo actually _answered_. 

**Kylo: Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ll keep my lips to myself this time.**

***

Kylo managed to fall into a dreamless sleep last night, around two in the morning, and he’d much rather be in bed than here in his Government class, but here he is none the less. 

Just thinking about yesterday is enough to make him want to crawl under a rock. 

Getting the shit beat out of him was embarrassing enough, although he had at least managed to find Poe and Finn this morning and apologize to them about everything that had happened. They had grudgingly accepted and given an embarrassed apology to him as well. 

But getting rejected by Hux... Hux, who had seen him at his weakest. Hux who had held him in his arms like a child while he cried his eyes out. Hux who he had kissed with everything he had because- well, Kylo isn’t even sure. Hux just felt so safe. Maybe it was love. Kylo has no way to know for sure if that’s what he feels, though. 

And yet, Hux was also the one, who after _everything_ that had happened, said that he only kissed him back out of pity. 

Nothing could have hurt more. 

And that was the most embarrassing thing about yesterday, if he’s being honest. 

Therefore, when he gets a text from Hux asking if he’s still going to work today, he almost texts back “no”. 

But then he remembers what a blessing this job is. No other place would take him (most likely) and even though he’s only had one shift there so far, it seems like a really good job. 

He needs the money, too. He needs to save up a little bit for college. There’s no way his parents can afford it. 

And that’s the only reason he answers with a “yes” instead. 

That and also maybe the fact that despite everything, he wants to see Hux again, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. 

***

Kylo doesn’t say anything as he gets into Hux’s car. 

For a moment, Hux doesn’t either. And then, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Kylo repeats back to him, his eyes glued to his hands. He has to lace them in order to keep them from shaking. It isn’t really working, though. 

Hux turns to look at him then, something in his eyes that Kylo has never seen before. The red-head must notice the slight tremble in Kylo’s hands, too, because a moment later, he places his right hand on them.

Kylo isn’t sure what to think anymore. He should shake that small hand away from his own, but he doesn’t. 

And because he doesn’t, Hux laces his fingers with Kylo’s. 

They stay like that on the ride to the cafe, Hux’s eyes on the road and Kylo’s on their hands.

Neither of them say another word. 

***

“I have great news!” Mr. Murry says as Hux is pulling Kylo’s hair into a ponytail in the staff room for the second time this week. Both of them know that Kylo can, and maybe should, be fixing his hair himself, but it happens like this anyway. 

Mr. Murry shoves a flier into Kylo’s hand. Hux leans over Kylo to get a look at it. 

“Exotic Dance Night?” Kylo questions after reading the large, red letters that take up most of the page. 

“Yep!” Mr. Murry confirms enthusiastically. “It’s this coming Friday, right during your guys’ shift!” 

To be honest, neither of the boys are sure whether or not that should make them happy. 

“Also, before I go any further, I have some new recruited to introduce you two; both of them will be on your shift, and helping out with Exotic Dance Night!” the man exclaims. “Girls, you can come on in, now!” 

A moment later, two girl enter the room. One, a brunette with long hair a nervous smile and the other a blonde with short hair and an expression that screamed confidence. 

“I’m Rey,” the brunette introduces herself. 

“And I’m Phasma,” the blonde adds. “Nice to meet ya!” 

“Uh, I’m Kylo,” Kylo offers quietly, probably lost in the idea of Exotic Dance Night and meeting new people. 

“My name is Hux,” the red-head leaning above him says as he secures a section of Kylo’s hair with a bobby pin. “It’s nice to meet you both as well.” 

“Now that the introductions are over," Mr. Murry says, taking the flier from Kylo and waving it around for them all to see, “I just want to fill you in on this event. You’ll all need to wear specific clothing, which will be here waiting for you, so don’t worry about that. And Hux and Phasma, I actually need the two of you to do a favor for me.” 

“Of course, sir,” Hux says, letting his hands fall down to Kylo’s shoulders with realizing it. 

Phasma only nods. 

“At one point, we’ll have some dancing for the customers, as special entertainment in honor of the occasion,” Mr. Murry explains, his smile too broad. “I’d like for you two to do the tango.” 

Hux does his best not to cringe on the outside. He’s had so many dance classes through out his life, mostly because his father wanted him prepared for special events or their extravagant parties. He can do the tango in his sleep, although he hates dancing in public. 

“Not a problem, sir,” he answers anyway. 

“Sounds like fun!” Phasma says, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. 

A few minutes later, they all file out of the room and set to work. 

***

Kylo still had to train with Hux, but Mr. Murry says it’ll be the last time because he’s doing so well. 

Any yet, Kylo just feels altogether distracted. Being near Hux just drives all of his senses absolutely crazy. He has this overwhelming desire to grab the red-head and kiss those fragile lips for all they’re worth. 

It’s an urge that he resists, of course. Not only because the customers are watching the pair like vultures (he wonders why) but also because Hux will probably reject him again. And he doesn’t think that he can handle that. 

It’s near the end of their shift when a glass shatters. 

Kylo is taking it from Hux while they clean up a table. Their fingers touch, and for some reason, in that moment, it sends Kylo’s mind into overdrive and- 

The glass slips out of his hand and shatters when it hits the floor. 

Everyone in the restaurant goes silent, glancing in their direction. Mr. Murry is only a few tables away when it happens, chatting with customers, and rushes over immediately. 

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Kylo apologizes immediately. “I’ll clean this up right away,” he adds, dropping to his knees and reaching for a shard. 

“Kylo,” Hux says sharply, suddenly crouched down next to him. He grabs Kylo’s wrist before he can touch the shard. “You can’t be so careless! You’ll cut yourself!” 

Something about that makes Kylo feel so angry. Maybe it’s because it’s sweet that Hux cares, but also because it seems like Hux has no right to care. 

“Why would you care if I cut myself?” Kylo asks quietly, so that only Hux can hear, and as harshly as possible. 

Their eyes lock, and Hux looks surprised, maybe even hurt, but he drops Kylo’s wrist anyway. 

“Hux is right,” Mr. Murry interjects. “You have to be careful! There’s a broom and dustpan in the back.”

Kylo gets up slowly and nods. “Don’t worry,” Mr. Murry adds. “Accidents happen.” 

After the glass has been swept up, Kylo takes it to be disposed of in the dumpster behind the cafe. 

“Kylo,” Hux says on his heels. 

The black-haired boy turns quickly to look at him, not realizing that Hux had followed him. 

“What?” he asks flatly, tossing the bag in the dumpster. He turns quickly and walks toward the door, fully intending to go inside whether he hears whatever Hux has to say or not. 

“Hey, wait!” Hux says, taking him arm and pulling him back toward him. 

Kylo stops and looks at Hux. God, he wants to kiss him so badly.

“I know that was my fault,” Hux says when he had Kylo’s eyes trained on his. “And I’m sorry.”

“Hux,” Kylo says, sighing and shaking his head. “What’s going on? Honestly, you rejected me yesterday, but now I’m just getting mixed signals, and I’m so confused.” 

“I’m confused, too,” the ginger admits, his grip on Kylo’s arm still firm. “What happened yesterday- what I said about that being a pity kiss... I lied.” 

Kylo feels him eyes widen, but he tries not to react too much aside from that. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I was just so set on not wanting to have enjoyed kissing you, even though I did,” Hux confesses. “Everything about this just feels wrong. But it also feels so right. I don’t know what anything means anymore.”

“Hux,” Kylo says softly. He let’s their eyes lock, and he feels something run through him. 

Hux starts to lean in toward him, actually trying to initiate the kiss this time. 

“Wait!” Kylo exclaims when they’re an inch apart. Hux freezes. “I- I’m sorry. It’s too soon,” he explains. 

The red-head pulls away, looking dumbstruck. “Yesterday when you rejected me, it hurt way more than that beating I had taken before,” Kylo goes on, biting his lip. “Before you kiss me again, I want you to get you shit together and make sure you actually are ready to kiss me.”

And even though he’s restraining himself, it feels like the best decision. He pulls away from Hux, who is deep in thought and turns to the door-

Where Phasma stands, her features twisted in utter surprise. “Sorry,” she mumbles, before turning and hurrying back inside. 

Kylo follows her back into the cafe where he apologizes to Mr. Murry for the broken glass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm telling you guys right now: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA JUST BE SO MANY KYLUXY WONDERFUL THINGS LIKE I CAN'T EVEN!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually been waiting to write this chapter since before I started writing this fanfic. I really hope that you life it!!!

“Oh my _god_ ,” Hux hears Kylo say in the stall next to him at work. 

“What is it?” he asks, buttoning up his white under shirt. 

“This is a fucking tuxedo!” Kylo exclaims. 

He wants to laugh, but he stops himself. It seems as if he’s on his toes around Kylo since he was told to “get his shit together”. He hasn’t been able to figure anything out yet. 

“So is mine,” Hux comments as he slips on the vest. 

They finish changing in silence, Hux finishing before the emo punk in the stall next to him. He sits on the bench and fiddles with the red flower in his vest pocket. 

“Um, Hux,” Kylo says quietly as he steps out of the stall. “Do you know how to tie a bow tie...?”

He glances up at his soulmate, who’s tux is out of place (predictably) and who’s bow tie in slung over his shoulders, untied. God, his hair still needs to be put up, too. 

“Yeah,” Hux answers. He stands and begins the process of making the long strip of fabric into a bow tie. “Tuck in your shirt, would you?” he adds. 

Neither of them can hide their blush as Hux stands in front of him, too close. Without too much thought, Hux thinks of a wife tying her husbands tie in movies or TV shows. Is that how they look right now? 

“Thanks,” Kylo says when Hux is finished.

“No problem,” Hux answers. “Now about your hair...” 

As he’s pulling it into a ponytail, Rey and Phasma walk through the door way, completely dolled up. 

Phasma’s dress is red and shimmering, and Hux would never be able to imagine her in anything like it where she not standing before him in it right now. Rey’s dress is black and also shimmering, with no shoulders. Both girls have black lace chokers around their necks with a red, ruffled flower attached. 

“Wow,” Hux says, a little surprised. “You both look nice.”

“Yeah,” Kylo agrees. “Looks like you’re ready for tonight.”

Phasma laughs as Rey offers a shy smile. “Thanks,” the blonde says, hand on her hip. “Honestly, the boss had to fight me to get this god damn dress on, but he said it’ll look good for our tango.” 

Ah, yes, the dreaded tango. 

Hux clears his throat and forces a polite smile. “I’m sure it will.” 

***

He pretends that he isn’t actually a little bit jealous that Phasma is going to be dancing with Hux. To be perfectly honest, he knows that there’s pretty much a zero percent chance of anything developing between them, but something deep down in his stomach turns at the thought of someone else being that close to his little carrot. 

_What the hell?_ Kylo asks himself, wondering where that came from. _Little carrot_? 

Well, maybe Hux was his little carrot. Or at least, Kylo wishes he was. 

“Are you excited about dancing tonight?” he asks Hux as he helps him carry out a particularly large order of food. 

Hux throws a glance over his shoulder that looks amused. “No, not really. But don’t tell Phasma that,” he admits. “Or the boss.” 

“Oh,” Kylo says. “Sorry. It’s supposed to be soon, right?” he asks, looking around at the lowered lights and the decorations. The cafe looks like a mix of different cultures. There are sombreros, cowboy hats, vintage trinkets, and moccasins. They already had a group of dancing cow boys earlier, and later there’s supposed to be ballet, some dutch style of dance that Kylo’s never heard of, hip hop, and a few others. 

“Yeah, like 5 minutes, actually,” Hux says. 

They pause their conversation so that they can deliver the food to the customers, although Kylo plans to wish Hux good luck when they finish because it seems like the best thing he can do right now. 

Hux smiles at the table of 7 and nods. “Please enjoy your-”

“Eek!” 

Both Kylo’s and Hux’s heads snap in the direction of Phasma (as do most of the customers) who has fallen a few tables away. 

They rush over to her right away. 

“Shit,” she whispers, looking down at her left foot. 

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks, kneeling down next to her. 

“No,” Phasma answers. Hux offers her a hand to pull her to her feet. 

When she tries to put weight on her foot, she winces. 

“I’ll get Mr. Murry,” Rey says, and all three glance in her direction as she goes, not even realizing she had been there in the first place. 

A moment later Rey returns with their concerned looking boss, who happens to be wearing a large sombrero. “Are you alright?” 

“Well, I think I can walk on it, but... If I try to tango, it’ll really hurt,” Phasma says, looking rather disappointed. 

“You definitely shouldn’t try to dance, then,” Mr. Murry says, stroking his chin. “But you guys are supposed to be on in 2 minutes, and Hux can’t tango alone.”

“I’m really sorry, sir,” Phasma offers. 

“No, it’s alright. Rey,” he asks, looking over at the brunette, “Do you think you could dance with Hux?”

Rey looks absolutely mortified. “I’d love to help, but I don’t think I could,” she answers honestly with a pale face. “I think I’d be sick.”

Mr. Murry nods, at a loss for what to do. 

“I think I have a solution!” Phasma exclaims suddenly. They all look at her with raised brows. “The only alternative is for Kylo to tango with Hux.” 

Hux breaths in sharply while Kylo chokes on the air he’s breathing. They both glance at each other with flushed cheeks. 

“That’s... that’s actually a really good idea,” Mr. Murry says after a moment. He turns to the two flushed boys. “I really need you guys to do this for me, although I know it’s a rather large favor.” 

Kylo is almost certain that Hux will refuse. But the prospect of actually getting to dance with Hux is just so... appealing. He would never say no, regardless of how many people are watching. 

That’s why he’s surprised when Hux says, “Very well, sir. We’ll go get ready by the stage.”

He wonders if he should be mad that Hux didn’t even ask him, but he’ll take whatever he can get. And he doesn’t protest when Hux grabs his hand and leads him to the foot of the stage that’s been set up in the front of the cafe. 

“Alright,” Hux says, turning to him calmly. “I take it you probably don’t know how to tango.”

“You are correct,” Kylo answers, the nerves starting to grow inside of him. 

“Okay, well... I’ll be leading. We’ll have to take it a little bit slower than usual. Just follow my lead,” he explains. And when Kylo still looks nervous, he offers a small smile and adds, “Don’t worry. I’ll be right there, doing it with you. I won’t let anything go wrong.” 

There’s this feeling of... Well, Kylo doesn’t know what it is. But it’s warm and soft and comforting, and it spreads through him quickly but gently, and he doesn’t fight it. 

Mr. Murry brushes past them a second later and hands Hux a red rose with a long stem as he climbs the steps to the stage. 

“Hello, everyone!” he says into the microphone he brought up with him. His voice echos throughout the cafe. “I hope that you are all enjoying Exotic Dance Night. Now, without further a-do, Hux and Kylo will be doing the tango!” 

He exits the stage and gives both boys a squeeze on the shoulder as he passes by them. 

“Just stay calm,” Hux whispers over his shoulder as they climb the stairs. He holds his arm out to stop Kylo on the far end of the stage and gestures for him to stay there before proceeding to the other end with his back turned. 

It takes a few seconds for the music to start, but the moment it does, Hux whips around so quickly that Kylo thinks he might faint due to the utter beauty of it. His face looks for confident and striking, and suddenly that tux couldn’t look better on anyone else in the universe. It was everything about him. The way his hair looked like it was on fire under the spotlight. The way his freckles seemed to stand out against his pale, seemingly glowing skin, in the best way possible. The way his daring eyes sparkled as they locked with Kylo’s. All of it. 

And when he places the rose in his mouth in one swift movement, Kylo wonders if he’ll ever be able to breath again. 

***

Kylo has never looked more irresistible than right now, with the spotlight making his black hair gleam and his smooth skin seem to shimmer. He looks surprised and his face is red, but that only makes Hux’s knees feel weak.

_No_ , the red-head thinks sharply. He has to be precise right now. 

But he definitely can’t shake the feeling that the spotlight shining on his soulmate is a sign. _Kylo is what should matter the most to me. Nothing else._

He places the rose in his mouth swiftly and begins toward Kylo, who looks altogether surprised, but starts to move toward Hux in a similar motion, thankfully. 

When they reach each other, Hux grabs Kylo’s hands and laces their fingers together as quickly as he can. Their faces are close and Hux’s heart is pounding. 

“Back, left foot first,” he whispers quickly, even with the rose stem in his mouth. 

Kylo does as instructed when Hux steps toward him with his right foot. They do this back and forth for two more steps, not perfect, but good enough. 

“Slide left,” Hux orders, and Kylo doesn’t hesitate to follow his soulmate’s movement. 

“Again,” Hux says, and so they repeat this basic tango move again and this time a bit more smoothly. 

“Step back,” he tells him next, making up the simplest tango routine he can think of as they go. 

They pull apart, and Hux gets a look at Kylo’s half-closed eye lids and parted lips. He looks like he’s feeling this dance more than he dancing it with calculation. 

“Right foot forward,” Hux says next, causing them to end up with the left sides of their bodies pressed together, and then they breath in together, probably in a rather sensual way. The girls who usually drool over the two of them while they work together are probably losing their shit right now. 

“Now I’m going to dip you,” Hux warns. He pulls away from Kylo quickly, releasing his hands and grabbing for his back. Kylo does his best to help Hux to dip him, despite the fact that he’s the larger of the two. 

“Chin far back,” Hux instructs as he dips Kylo, who obliges, making the whole thing look rather dramatic. 

Hes suddenly aware of the audience’s applause, which makes his heart race in his chest as he looks down at the angel in his arms. 

He takes Kylo’s chin and bring it down so that their foreheads are pressed together, and their noses touch. 

Take the rose from my mouth with your mouth,” he commands impulsively. 

Kylo’s eyes widen, but he leans up and does so, which earns some hooping and hollering from the people watching him. The second Kylo clamps down on the stem, though, Hux hears him gasp. He isn’t sure why. 

“Now do it all again,” he whispers as he pulls Kylo up. “But dip me at the end,” he adds, trying to ignore the pain on Kylo’s face. 

They complete the moves they’ve already done, but this time it feels more intimate, like they’re both trying to give their feelings to one another through the dance. 

When Kylo dips Hux, the red-head stares up into those eyes for too long, perhaps. Because suddenly, everything makes perfect sense. 

Everyone is clapping when they stand up straight, and Hux takes Kylo’s hand and leads him to the edge of the stage to bow. 

At the bottom of the steps, Mr. Murry, Rey, and Phasma all congratulate them on doing so well, despite the circumstances. 

Hux looks at Kylo, who’s hand is still in his own, and is about to give him a sincere smile when he realizes that he’s still got the rose in his mouth. 

“Kylo,” he says, reaching up and taking hold of the stem, “you don’t need this anymore.”

But when Kylo opens up his mouth the let it go, there is blood on his lips. It takes a moment for Hux to realize that Kylo had the section of the stem with _thorns_ in his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” he says, taken aback. 

“Sorry,” Kylo says, blushing. “I was so nervous that I didn’t look at the place I was putting my mouth on.” 

Hux sighs in exasperation and then glances at Mr. Murry. “We’re going to go take care of this,” he announces. 

“Sure!” Mr. Murry says, as though he’s giving them permission. “Take your time. You guys did great!” 

***

“Sit here,” Hux says, patting the counter in the single-person staff bathroom. 

Kylo does as he’s told without thinking, his brain so full of how utterly _perfect_ Hux is. 

His little carrot (yes, he’s sticking with that) places a paper towel against his lips to sop up the blood, although there is only a little bit. 

“You need to be more careful,” Hux says softly, eyes glued to what he’s doing. 

“It’s really not that bad,” Kylo comments when he’s found his voice. The thorns were small, anyway. It was like being poked by a couple of needles. 

It’s then that Hux looks at him. Just stands there in front of him and really _looks_ at him. 

And then, as if he can’t help it, the red-head’s hand in caressing Kylo’s cheek, and because it seems so right, Kylo is leaning into the touch. 

“Kylo?” Hux asks, barely audible. 

“What?” Kylo responds, looking into those green eyes seriously. 

He doesn’t respond right away, but when he does, he says, “I think I finally got my shit together.” 

Hux leans in and so does Kylo, and their lips meet softly at first; but after the initial shock of the touch is over, Hux is sucking on Kylo’s bottom lip. 

There are hands everywhere. Ever moving, ever touching new places. Kylo has one hand in Hux’s hair and the other moving gently over his cheek and down to his neck, as if he’s memorizing the shapes and feeling of every inch. Hux, interestingly enough, has his hands all over Kylo in a frenzy of desperate movement, spanning front broad shoulders to a defined chest to a hard abdomen and then to narrow hips. 

***

It seems far too obvious to him now. 

Yes, Kylo is his soulmate. But that only means that he can never love anyone more truly than him, and nothing else really matters aside from giving himself over to him. 

Therefore, as skin slides against skin and tongue against tongue, Hux lets it all go. _How much can I say through a kiss?_ he wonders when Kylo bites his lower lip slightly. It sends a shiver down his spine. _Hopefully plenty_. 

He’s surprised when Kylo slips down off of the counter, not breaking the kiss, and wraps his arms around Hux, letting his hands rest on his back. He presses them together as best as he can. 

Hux has always liked to think that he isn’t a very needy person, but right now he knows that he’s kissing Kylo with the most hungry, lustful lips he ever could. 

When Kylo’s hands run down Hux’s back and right over his butt, he gasps into their kiss, but doesn’t protest. He lets Kylo lift him into the air and takes the opportunity to wrap his legs around his hips. 

They cling tightly to each other for a long time, kissing as though their lives depend on it. 

Finally, Hux is the one to break the kiss. 

Kylo lets him down to his feet slowly as they both try to catch their breath. 

“I’m glad you got your shit together,” Kylo tells him smiling. 

“Me, too,” Hux agrees, nuzzling his face against Kylo’s neck. He feels a hand take the small of his back gently. 

“So,” Kylo says after a minutes. “What does this mean for us?” 

Hux pulls away and looks into Kylo’s eyes fondly. “You can be my boyfriend,” he suggests. 

“Really?” Kylo asks with wide eyes. Apparently he wasn’t expecting something that spectacular. 

Hux actually chuckles, his insides feeling light and warm. “Yeah, if you want to.” 

“I do,” Kylo says, grinning as he presses his forehead to Hux’s. 

“It’ll have to stay a secret from our parents, though,” Hux explains, his tone becoming serious. “If my father finds out...” 

“I know.” 

“Good.” 

***

When they exit the bathroom, fingers laced together, Phasma is standing there looking proud. 

“I guess a tango was what you two needed to resolve your problems!” she speculates, smirking. 

Both Kylo and Hux stare at her blankly. 

“I faked hurting my foot,” she whispers, helping them to understand. 

“Oh,” Hux says, raising his eyebrows. 

“You mean-” Kylo begins, but she cuts him off. 

“Yep. Honestly, I really ship you two,” she confesses. 

“I do, too,” Rey says, smiling. Where the hell did she even come from?

“Wait,” Kylo says slowly, “were you two in on this together?”

“Yep! But don’t worry, your secret is safe with us!” Phasma assures them. 

“Oh my god,” Hux says, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He can’t help but smile when he glances over at his flushing boyfriend, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHASMA AND REY SHIP IT. 
> 
> And also they did the tango. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, getting this chapter out was really hard. I guess I had too much math on my brain (I FINALLY TOOK THE FINAL AND PASSED THOUGH) so I was able to finish writing this chapter :) Enjoy my little sin shippers~~~

Hux looks over at his boyfriend in the passenger seat, smiling slightly. They’ve just pulled into Kylo’s driveway, but neither of them have said a word yet. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday,” Hux says, breaking the silence. 

Kylo nods. It’s dark, past 10 o’clock, but the moonlight that’s coming through the windshield makes the angel sitting beside him look like he’s glowing. And Hux supposes that, in a way, Kylo is always glowing. There’s something about him that always seems to be giving off light. His own light, that is, emanating his personality and his moods and his interests. And everything about that light is beautiful. Hux wants it to illuminate him- to shine through him completely. To melt him. 

He remembers, albeit distantly, when he thought about melting into Kylo. Ah, yes, during their second kiss. To let everything go and just melt and to become a part of the ridiculous, emo punk that is known as Kylo Ren. The idea, merely an illogical fantasy, still seems so appealing to him. Of course, it’s such a strange thing and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to say it out loud, not that he actually needs to. 

“Are you, um, busy?” he continues, pulling away from his strange, Kylo-centered thoughts. 

Kylo examines him thoughtfully, the corners of his lips pulling up into a grin. Hux could look at his grinning face all day. “I was planning on listening to MCR all day while painting my nails black or something, but I think that maybe,” he says, twirling a strip of his hair around his finger in a way that makes Hux’s ears turn red, “I’d be willing to cancel those plans.” 

The red-head chuckles and leans his forehead on the steering wheel. Is he actually dating this cheesy idiot? 

Yes. Yes he is. 

“Do you want to go on a date, then?” Hux asks, turning his head to look at him even though his forehead is still pressed against the wheel. 

Even in the pale light he can see Kylo’s eyebrows raise. “You want to go on a date? With me?” 

“Who else, Kylo?” Hux asks, sitting up straight. 

“Well, I mean... I’d love to,” Kylo answers finally, staring at his house through the windshield. 

“I could pick you up at 10 o’clock,” the red-head offers. 

Kylo is trying to restrain himself from beaming too brightly. “Okay, that sounds good.” 

“Alright,” Hux says, waiting for Kylo to look back over at him. “I’ll see you then.” 

That’s when his boyfriend finally turns to look at him, knowing it’s time to say goodnight and goodbye. 

“Um,” Kylo mumbles, his eyes falling to Hux’s lips. He looks nervous, and Hux doesn’t blame him. The last time he tried to kiss him goodbye in this car, Hux had shut him down completely. 

“C’mere,” Hux whispers, leaning toward the boy next to him. And Kylo does. 

This kiss is somehow sweeter than the one they shared a little while ago, although shorter and less needy as well. Still, it feels amazing to kiss his soulmate, Hux decides. 

“Goodnight,” Kylo says when he pulls away, smiling sheepishly. 

“Goodnight... babe,” Hux answers, adding the last word on impulse, just to see Kylo squirm. 

The look on his boyfriend’s face is priceless as he nearly falls out of the vehicle. 

***

“Sir,” Miss Hopkins says urgently the moment he’s through the door. 

Since his father left on business, he’s been dealing with the housekeeper quite often. She’s very nice, though, and she’s taken to having his toast ready for him, just the way he likes it, every morning before he runs out of the door. She’s like the grandmother he never had, and he is actually rather fond of her. 

“Yes?” he asks, the smile that’s been on his face since he dropped Kylo off slipping from his face. 

“You father has been trying to reach you for the past half-an-hour. He seems upset because you didn’t answer any of his calls to your cell phone,” she explains. 

_Shit!_ Hux thinks, feeling his stomach drop. His phone died an hour ago, but he didn’t rush home to charge it because he was taking his sweet time with his new boyfriend. 

Before he even has a chance to answer, she places the home telephone into his palm and nods. She looks almost sympathetic. 

Hux dials his father’s cell phone number with his teeth gritted. 

He picks up on the second ring. 

“Hello?” the voice says, sternly, as if he’s entirely certain that it’s his son on the other end. 

“Hello, father,” Hux answers, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. 

“I called your cell phone four times,” his father tells him. He was never one to beat around the bush. 

“I apologize. It died while I was at work-”

“You need to manage your phone battery more carefully, then,” the man cuts in. He doesn’t care. “I was just calling to check in on you.” 

Hux bites the inside of his cheek as he contemplates running away, and going to live with Kylo. He could stay under his bed, maybe. It would be better than having to deal with his stone cold father, anyway. 

“Yes, sir. And thank you for calling to check on me. I am doing well,” Hux answers instead of the more desirable _”Fuck the hell off!”_

“You’re welcome,” his father replies flatly. 

“How are you?” Hux asks, more out of a necessary politeness than anything else. 

“I am doing fine,” comes the hard tone on the other end. “I have to go now.”

“Okay,” Hux says quietly. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

_Click._

Talking to his father has always been particularly draining. Hux now leans on the kitchen counter, trying to recover from the ordeal. 

“Are you alright?” Miss Hopkins asks from the doorway. 

“Yes, thank you,” Hux answers, straightening up. He hands her the telephone as he passes her by. “I’m going to bed,” he adds as he starts up the stairs. 

“Goodnight!” she calls from behind him. 

As he rolls into bed, he plugs his cell phone in and watches as it comes back to life. 

He does, in fact, have four missed calls from his father. But he also has a text from Kylo. 

**Kylo: ‘night, babe ;)**

His smile from before creeps back onto his face. 

***

“Are you going somewhere, Ben?” Leia asks. 

Kylo rolls his eyes and fights the urge to correct her, for the millionth time, that he goes by Kylo Ren now.

“Yes,” he answers. Probably wise. “Hux and I are going to hang out today.”

He glances up from his bowl of lucky charms and sees his mother grinning at him. “I’m really glad you finally have a friend- and one as good as Hux? He seems like a really nice young man.”

“Can we... not talk about this right now?” Kylo asks quietly. He hates it when she does this to him. He’s well aware of what a loner he’s been over the past couple of years. 

“Yeah, Leia, cut the kid some slack,” Han pipes up from across the table where he’s reading the newspaper. “I’m sure he’s just as surprised as we are that wearing makeup and Gothic clothing made it hard for him to make friends for so long.”

_Gothic?_ Kylo asks himself in disgust. _Are you kidding me?_

He grits his teeth and takes his empty bowl over to the sink. There doesn’t need to be a fight this morning. No, he has a date with Hux today. 

“Oh, honey,” his mother says, coming up behind his as he rinses the bowl. 

“What?” he asks, trying not to sound too annoyed. 

“The shoulder seam on you jacket is torn,” she explains. “Let me see it for a minute.”

He slips the jacket off lazily and then turns to her with it in his outstretched arm. As she’s taking it from him, she freezes. 

“Ben,” she says, her eyes trailing up to his old and locking with them, “what is on your arm?” 

Kylo is momentarily confused until he glances down to his right arm, still holding onto the jacket- 

There it is. The soul mark he’s been hiding since he got it. The black stars that stand out against his skin and mean more to him than the real stars in the sky. 

His eyes snap back up to hers as his mind is screaming the word _SHIT_ over and over, warning bells going off in his head. 

“Um.” He isn’t even sure how to answer. He scrambles for an answer, but nothing comes immediately. 

“Is this a soul mark?” Leia asks, her gaze serious. His father stands up from his chair the second he hears the words come out of his wife’s mouth. 

“I- I don’t know,” he lies. His father is peering at it over his shoulder now. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Han asks, his tone hard. “It’s obviously a soul mark,” he adds, looking at Leia. 

Hux’s face is behind his eyelids when he closes his eyes. No, he can’t lose this one. He can’t let the only person he’ll ever feel anything for slip away. He doesn’t know what his parents would say about he and Hux as a couple. Kylo can’t trust them right now. It’s a risk he isn’t willing to take. 

“I mean that I just- I just had it on my arm one night before I got in the shower. I wasn’t even sure when it got there,” he lies slowly, trying to sound as honest as he can. 

“So you’re saying you have no idea who your soulmate it?” his mother asks, looking sympathetic now.

“Yeah,” Kylo answers, glumly. “I must have bumped into them without noticing and... yeah.”

Han sighs in frustration behind him. “Why didn’t you tell us?” he wants to know.

This he can answer truthfully, at least. “I didn’t want you guys to make a big deal out of it.” 

Leia steps back, his jacket still in her hand. “It’s a shame,” she comments quietly. “Everyone has a one in a million chance of coming across their soulmate. To think you did and you don’t even know who-”

“I know,” Kylo says, walking away abruptly. “I’ll just get a different jacket. Hux will be here any minute.” 

***

They share a long look when Kylo slips into the passenger seat of Hux’s car. 

“Hey,” Kylo greets him warmly. 

“Hey yourself,” Hux responds, leaning over quickly and kissing Kylo’s cheek. 

Before Hux can shift into reverse, Kylo asks, “Can I turn on some music?”

“Sure,” the red-head answers without thinking. 

Kylo reaches for the knob to turn on the music, which happens to be set to CD mode right now. The second his finger presses the button, though, loud music comes blaring out. 

_”I’m an American, I’m an American, American Psycho”_

Hux gasps when he remembers that he’d been blasting his Fall Out Boy CD on the way home the night before.

***

_Classical music my ass_ , Kylo thinks to himself, amused because Hux looks embarrassed and glad because Hux actually has good taste in music.

He doesn’t hesitate to sing along when the first verse starts. 

_”I think I fell in love again,”_

Hux looks at him and smiles quickly; he joins in, too. 

_”Maybe I just took too much cough medicine.”_

It goes on for a while like that, them singing at the top of their lungs. But when Hux sings _”I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth,”_ the seductive look in his beautiful green eyes are enough to make him want to pull him out of the car, into his house (they are still in the driveway, after all), right past his parents, into his bedroom, and through his little carrot onto the bed and- 

His eyes widen when he realizes just how far he’s fallen into the enigma that is his boyfriend. 

***

“Today is entirely my treat,” Hux tells him as he ushers Kylo into the movie theater. 

“Oh, are you sure?” Kylo asks him. Hux wants to stop everything and just kiss the uncertainty off of his face. But he doesn’t. 

Instead, he takes Kylo’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I’m sure.”

“Hux,” Kylo whispers, “what if people see-”

“Then let them see.”

Because the moment he kissed Kylo on that bathroom counter he had decided that he was giving this relationship either all or nothing.

And all seems to be the most appropriate thing to give in this situation. 

Therefore, he only lets go of his boyfriend’s hand long enough to pay the young-looking girl behind the counter who seems to be smiling at them. 

They sit down in the theater a few minutes later, 15 minutes early for the movie. 

Hux doesn’t even ask if Kylo would be comfortable with the armrest up between them; he simply lift is up, picks up the strong arm and lets it fall over him when leans against Kylo’s chest.

Kylo, of course, doesn’t protest. 

***

“Okay,” Kylo says in between bites of his cheeseburger, “but when did we see any evidence that the housekeeper did it?”

Hux sighs, holding up his french fry up and waving it as he answers. “For one, she didn’t seem very upset when she was told that her best friend had killed herself-”

“She was in shock!”

“-and she also had motive!” Hux finishes, ignoring Kylo’s interjection. 

“What motive?” the boy across from him asks after sipping his Dr. Pepper. 

Hux looks around the small 50′s diner as if looking for some kind of method of explaining this. “Remember how the maid mentioned that the house keeper had an affair with a man she’d just met and become pregnant 5 years prior? But the she had an unexpected, unexplained miscarriage?” 

“Yeah, I remember,” Kylo tells him before proceeding to rest his chin in his hand. 

“Well, she had met the duke, the husband of that very same now-dead friend 5 years before as well,” Hux explains. 

Kylo’s eyes widen. “You’re saying she had an affair with the duke?”

“Yes!” Hux confirms, smiling. “The duke’s wife found out and poisoned the housekeeper somehow, causing her miscarriage.” 

“Which gave the housekeeper motive to kill her friend,” Kylo works out slowly. 

Perhaps they should go see Victorian mystery movies more often, considering the fact that Hux can persuade Kylo into believing his theories so easily. The red-head enjoys that. 

***

“Oh, and I wanted to, um, tell you something,” Kylo says when their food is gone. 

“What is it?” Hux asks, taking out the money for the bill. 

“It’s about... um. Well, my parents kind of saw my soul mark,” he admits hesitantly. 

His boyfriend’s head snaps up immediately, his pale face turning a shade paler. “They _what_?” 

“They saw my soul mark,” Kylo repeats. “But I threw them off of our trail.” 

Hux sits back and looks at him him for a long time before reaching up and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did you tell them?” he asks. 

“That I didn’t have any idea who it was,” Kylo answers honestly.

“And they believed you?”

“Yeah, I think so. My mom was actually kind of sorry for me.” 

The ginger reaches across the table to lay his small hands on top of Kylo’s larger ones. “You have to be more careful,” he says. 

“I know,” Kylo says. 

He wishes that he hadn’t brought it up because Hux’s worrying face isn’t something he needed to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "American Beauty/American Psycho" feels so Kylux to me that I had to slip it in here somewhere. And using it to give Kylo naughty thoughts-! *pats myself on the back for giving Kylo naughty thoughts* 
> 
> I wish that Kylo calling Hux "little carrot" was actually a real thing because it's literally my favorite name for our favorite ginger General <3 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading!!! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for being the WORST PERSON IN EXISTENCE. 
> 
> I feel so bad for taking so long to update. I not only had computer problems for several weeks, but once I fixed them, I was so fucking busy that I still couldn't update. My life has finally calmed down enough for this update, but I honestly feel like shit for not updating for so long and I don't really know how to make it up to you guys. I'm just really, really sorry. 
> 
> ANYWAY. I really like the end of this chapter. And can I get princess Kylo fanart please? (I know I don't deserve it but like I said, I'm a terrible person so...) 
> 
> I love you all and I really hope you like this update!!! (even though it's short as hell *crying*)

“Where are we going?” Kylo asks curiously from the passenger seat.

They had been approaching the intersection a moment ago; left was the way to Kylo’s house and right was the way to Hux’s. Of course, Hux had fully intended to take Kylo home after work. But on impulse, he had pulled into the right turn lane. 

“I want to take you to my house,” Hux answers quietly. 

Maybe it’s because Hux’s father is coming home in a few days. This is the perfect time to take Kylo to his house if he ever wants to. Or maybe it’s because Hux knows that they’re going to end up in his bedroom, and that once there, with total privacy, nothing will hold them back from each other. Something inside of him is dying to touch every inch of his boyfriend’s body, to get as close to melting into him as possible. Although, if Hux is entirely honest, the prospect of losing his virginity is... nerve racking. However, with his hormones raging inside of him and urges begging to be fulfilled, he isn’t going to deny himself the thing he really, really wants. He hasn’t really wanted anything like this is a while. 

Although, now that he thinks about it, his health teacher had stressed the importance of abstaining from sex while they’re in high school and the dangers of STDs and accidental pregnancies. Well, at least they don’t have to worry about one of them getting pregnant. And... Hux is careful. He has always been careful. Kylo is probably a virgin, right? So STDs probably aren’t an issue, right?

As Hux makes the turn, though, an idea dawns on him. 

What if Kylo doesn’t feel the same way? What if he doesn’t want to go this far yet?

Well, it’s not like they can’t just hang out. The more time they spend together, the better Hux feels. Obviously, it would be ideal if Kylo wants to go all the way with him just as much as he wants to. But if he doesn’t, Hux knows that he can wait. He’s been patiently waiting to meet Kylo his whole life, after all. 

He just hadn’t known until recently. 

***

Kylo had gotten the impression that Hux’s family had money. He just hadn’t realized _how much_. 

He doesn’t try to stop his mouth from falling open when the Hux Mansion comes into view. It’s bigger than the hotel near his house. The style seems like it could be right out of the Victorian Period movie they watched together on their date the other day, but it doesn’t look old. With beautiful brick work and strategically placed windows, the three story building looks like it’s straight out of a dream. 

“Don’t gawk,” Hux says sheepishly from the seat next to him. He drives past the driveway and heads toward a road that seems to lead to some place behind the over-sized building. 

“Sorry,” Kylo says, eyes still wide. “You didn’t tell me you lived in a fucking _castle_.” 

He’s met with a laugh from his little carrot. “It’s not _that_ castle like, although, if you want, I’ll build us a castle to live in some day,” Hux offers, smiling genuinely in a way that makes his nose scrunch up. 

“Oh yeah?” Kylo answers, smiling in an altogether ridiculous way that’s probably to big and makes his eyes squint because he just can’t help it. Hux is talking like they’re going to be together forever. Kylo hasn’t thought about it that much, but now that he considers it, they _are_ soulmates. What could make them happier than getting married someday? Living together, maybe... Maybe they could adopt a child. Kylo knows he doesn’t look like it, but he’s always had a soft spot for children. And Hux isn’t the only one he wants to call him daddy someday. And they should grow old together. Would they be one of those couples that die within hours of each other? Holding hands, even? Would there be a video of Kylo racing down the aisle, Hux cradled in his arms bride-style, while laughing after they’ve just been married? He can just see his parents looking... is it concerned? Annoyed? Disapproving? And Hux’s father- what ever he looks like-glaring at them with horns and a pitchfork. But they make it into the limo that’s taking them to the reception hall and Hux is red but laughing because _”Goddammit, Kylo, I was going to greet some of the guests before heading over to the reception!”_ and he would answer, _”I’m starving and that would have taken forever! Just shut up and kiss me!” _The whole thing is just so ridiculous and stupid and _beautiful_. Kylo can not think of a more wonderful fantasy. It seems so possible and real and wonderful. And if Kylo can have that, he would never ask for anything else. __

__“Sure,” Hux replies, taking the road that leads behind the mansion and also pulling Kylo out of his vivid daydream. “You’ll be my princess.”_ _

__Kylo just wants to reach out and take him and hold him and never let go, like a child with their beloved stuffed animal after they’ve woken up from a nightmare to find that reality isn’t so bad after all. But if he does that while his boyfriend is driving, he’s sure to get scolded. “Why am I a princess?” he asks instead, keeping his hands to himself. For now._ _

__“Because of your hair,” Hux explains, reaching up to press a button on the rear-view mirror when a simple, but still rather large building comes into view, bigger than Kylo’s house but _way_ smaller than the mansion. It’s lined with garage doors, one of which that begins to open after Hux pushes the button. Their own parking garage. “But also because you act like a princess.” _ _

__“Just because I’ve got better hair than all of the Disney princesses doesn’t make me one,” Kylo retorts, awed by the many cars in the garage when Hux pulls into his spot, all of them worth more than his house and parent’s cars combined. “And how do I act like a princess?”_ _

__“Maybe... in a little while you’ll understand why you’re the obvious princess in this relationship and I’m your prince,” Hux says, and Kylo might not have understood the subtle idea he was implying if the seductive smile on his boyfriend’s face hadn’t caught his eye. But it does._ _

__He’s suddenly a lot more excited to be at Hux’s house._ _

__And he can’t wait to see his bedroom._ _

__***_ _

__“Try to be quiet,” Hux says at the back door as he inserts his key into the door as carefully as possible._ _

__“Why?” Kylo asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously._ _

__“It would be better if none of the staff sees us. They might say something about you to my father when he gets back- I never have people over,” he explains, and then slowly turns the knob._ _

__He pokes his head into the large kitchen slowly and once he sees that it’s currently empty, he steps inside and motions for Kylo to follow him._ _

__Hux takes his ridiculous boyfriend’s hand and leads him through the maze that is his home. Although it takes a little bit of patience, they manage to make it to the second floor hall without being spotted by any of the maids, who Hux notices are goofing off in the parlor, but he doesn’t actually give a shit about it._ _

__“Okay,” he says, smiling, when they’re standing outside of his bedroom door._ _

__“Is this it?” Kylo asks, looking rather overwhelmed. “Did we actually make it?”_ _

__Hux opens the door, chuckling, and lets Kylo step inside before closing the door in a rush and pinning the larger boy up against it._ _

__Maybe this was something... wonderful about how far they’d made it in their relationship. When it’s just them together, being themselves completely, there’s no end to the fondness, butterflies, or the sparks that fill up the room when they touch. And Kylo won’t resist being pinned against the door by the smaller boy. And Hux won’t pretend to care about acting prim and proper because of his _pedigree_. No, it’s just the two of them, because for some reason, since the moment they met, they’re only themselves when they’re with each other. _ _

__“I love you,” Kylo says against Hux’s mouth after a minute of sloppy, wet, and wonderful kissing._ _

__“We haven’t even done anything yet and you’re getting all mushy on me?” Hux asks, giggling because, god, does he love Kylo, too._ _

__“Then lets do something,” Kylo says, his face flushed._ _

__Before Hux can even answer, he’s being hoisted up, Kylo’s hands lifting him just under his butt. He hesitates to wrap his legs around the larger boy’s waist, but he soon gives in. Then they’re moving over to the king sized bed that’s been too big and mostly empty for too long._ _

__Kylo lays him down on his back gently, sending a shiver down Hux’s back, and then hovers over him, their lips locked. Everything in Hux’s mind is screaming that this is too much too soon. But he’s done screwing himself up. He’s going to be happy from now on._ _

__His hands trail up to Kylo’s perfect hair and get lost in the black curls. His legs are parted and his thighs are rubbing against Kylo’s hips and, damn, they’re both hard._ _

__“Kylo,” Hux moans, everything feeling so right that it’s making him dizzy._ _

__The larger man sits up and yanks his shirt off and proceeds to toss it onto the floor without looking to see where it lands. “This... this is what you want, right?” he asks, panting. He looks as hungry as Hux feels._ _

__“Yes,” Hux says._ _

__“Are you sure?” Kylo asks again, his hands resting on the red-head’s hips._ _

__“I’m sure, Kylo,” Hux confirms quickly. “I want you.”_ _

__***_ _

__Those words seem to rip Kylo in half. Hux _wants_ him. _ _

__His hands are suddenly sliding under his boyfriend’s shirt, earning a gasp, and he’s kissing him like an animal, but he doesn’t care, because Hux is giving it right back to him._ _

__“Just take it off,” Hux commands, as though he’s the General and he can tell Kylo what to do._ _

__Kylo does as he’s told._ _

__He’s awed by the fact that Hux’s pale skin seems to glow; very fitting for his angel. And he loves every single freckle that caresses Hux all over. Everything about him is perfect._ _

__He lets his hands feel the smooth skin of Hux’s torso as he lets his mouth fall to his boyfriends neck, earning moan after moan._ _

__Kylo is suddenly aware of how hard they both are. It’s probably enough to kill him if he doesn’t do _something_ about it. Therefore, he very gingery begins rubbing their erections together. Even through all of the clothing it feels so good. _ _

__“Kylo!” Hux cries out, hands draped over Kylo’s neck._ _

__“Does it feel okay?” Kylo asks awkwardly, pulling away from the red-head’s neck to look at his face._ _

__“Better than okay,” Hux says seriously, face flushed._ _

__Kylo smiles, satisfaction flooding him._ _

__After another minute of grinding, though, Hux whispers, “More- Kylo I need more-”_ _

__And they’re kissing and Kylo is fumbling with Hux’s pants and-_ _

__The door opens._ _

__Both of their heads snap toward a stricken, elderly, plump woman, a laundry basket under her arm._ _

__It feels like a million years before she closes the door behind her as she leaves without a word._ _

__“Oh my god,” Hux says, still staring at the place the woman had just been._ _

__“Who was that?” Kylo asks, his chest tight._ _

__“The housekeeper,” Hux answers, looking at Kylo and shaking his head. “We’re fucked.”_ _

__Kylo actually laughs despite himself. “Actually we didn’t get that far.”_ _

__Hux rolls him eyes and slips out from under Kylo. “Christ, why am I in love with you?” he asks._ _

__“Because I’m your princess, remember?”_ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - "Beast" by Mia Martina
> 
> At the end I will explain why this took so long to get out to you. I do apologize, though!! <3

After saying things like "I can't believe I didn't lock the fucking door" and "My father will kill me and probably you as well", and putting his shirt back on, Hux tells Kylo to wait in his room while he leaves in an attempt to save their asses. 

For a minute, Kylo just sits on the king sized bed and takes the room in. He hadn’t been paying much attention to his surrounding when they’d entered the room, considering that the moment he’d stepped into the room he had been pinned against the door (not that he’d ever complain). After that, Hux had been all he could see, or at least the only thing that seemed to matter. He remembers noticing the bed in the corner of the room and making the vague decision to get on the bed, but he hadn’t really noticed that it was a four poster bed made out of a dark cherry oak wood, or at least something resembling it. It has dark blue curtains tied to each post that seem like they could be untied and made to hide the bed. 

Kylo gets up slowly and begins to examine the room. It’s neat and tidy, as expected of Hux, but he’s sure that there are little pieces of him hidden all over the room.

He starts by opening the drawer of the nightstand that’s by the bed. His eyebrows raise when he finds several Fall Out Boy and Panic! at the Disco CDs because, damn, Hux is doing a good job of putting up a classy front when it really doesn’t seem to be him at all. 

He moves on to a large desk that’s a few feet from the bed. Mostly, there’s just completed homework in neat piles on top. He opens the first large drawer to find it stuffed with all kinds of things and in total chaos, totally unlike Hux. _Everyone, even Hux, has a junk drawer,_ Kylo realizes. He mostly sees old birthday cards, tacky un-sharpened, sticky notes with random things written on them, erasers that belong on the ends of pencils, and other junk. In the next drawer, though, is _yarn_. Kylo stares at it and can’t help it when a smile takes over his mouth as he realizes that some of it is _crocheted_. It’s just so... _Hux_. In the last drawer, there is a locked, tin box and a notebook. Kylo hesitates to pick up the notebook, but after casting a look over his shoulder at the closed door, his curiosity gets the best of him. There aren’t a lot of entries; the first few date back a couple of years and are mostly just complaints about his father and his life and... how lonely he is. That causes an ache in Kylo’s chest. But then he gets to the more recent entries, dating back to when they met. There’s confusion and anxiety and excitement written in short paragraphs in Hux’s perfect handwriting. He feels his cheeks flush when he reads, “Kylo is so beautiful, that I have to admit. I can’t take my eyes off of him. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” The most recent entry, though, is what really gets him, dated as having been written yesterday. It’s short, but says everything that matters:

_I love him. God, I love him so much. Whether I’m kissing him, holding him, or just talking to him, I feel so happy. I haven’t felt this way in a long time. Maybe I never have. But I refuse to give this up. I’m finally okay. Of course, our parents worry me. We’ll have to work through that. But we’ll be 18 soon enough and I suppose that we can just tell them to “fuck off” then and they won’t be able to stop us from being together. I know my father won’t like him. First because he isn’t from an upper-class family and second because of the eyeliner and hair which makes him look “rebellious”. I love everything about Kylo, though, and I’d never ask or even want him to change anything about himself just to please my father. No one can please him anyway. I’m also worried about how he will react to me being gay. That won’t be a fun discussion. But he really can’t do anything to keep me away from him. He’s my soulmate and I’ve already given myself over to him entirely. There’s no turning back now. I don’t have to be alone anymore and for once, I actually have someone to live for._

Only Hux would write these things down. Only Hux can make his heart race like this. Only Hux matters. 

Kylo sets the notebook back in the drawer just as he found it, his eyes a little bit wet because he’s honestly a very emotional person. When his mother dragged him to the theater to see “The Fault in Our Stars” with her, he cried for almost the entire movie. 

He continues looking around and opens a door across from the bed, only to find a large walk-in closet. It’s full of dress clothes and formal wear, but there is a small section of casual that screams Hux, where he finds a T-shirt that reads “Proud to be a Red-Head” which actually makes him snort. 

Once back in the main bedroom, he notices another door which leads to Hux’s very own bathroom, complete with a large glass shower and also a grand tub that seems more like a Jacuzzi. The vanity has two sinks and lots of counter space, although Hux has all of his things in one corner, leaving the rest of the counter very empty. 

When he opens the drawer under the sink, he finds soaps, moisturizers, acne creams (which Hux doesn’t seem to need because his skin is perfect), and- 

Kylo stares at the tube of lube for a full minutes before breaking out into a grin. He picks it up to find it unopened. Did Hux get this for them...? 

He realizes, suddenly that it’s been several minutes since Hux left and he could be back any minutes, so he leaves the bathroom and takes a seat on the bed, which is rather soft, he notes, and pulls out his phone to occupy himself. 

The door opens a couple of minutes later and Hux enters the room, looking relieved, and locks the door behind him this time. 

“So?” Kylo asks as his boyfriend approaches. 

 

“I explained the situation to her,” Hux answers, a small smile on his face. “When I told her we were soulmates and showed her my soulmark, she almost fell out of her chair.”

 

Kylo stretches his arms out when the red-head is close, and thankfully he takes his cue and wanders into them. He drapes his arms over Kylo’s neck and presses their foreheads together. 

“Is she going to tell your dad?” Kylo asks. A shiver runs down his spine when he feels Hux’s breath on his lips. 

“Thankfully, no. She understands our situation and she... She wants us to be together since we belong together,” Hux explains, smiling. “She’s a really nice woman.” 

 

Kylo’s arms are around Hux’s waist when he says, “I thought we were toast.”

“I did, too,” Hux agrees. “Although she did catch us... you know.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“She gave me a speech about being careful and not going too fast and said that she hoped we would have a very serious talk about our future when I got back,” the smaller boy says, swaying a little bit in between his soulmate’s legs. 

 

“And what do you think about that?” Kylo asks quietly. 

 

He’s met with a chuckle. “I think it’s good idea, but... Maybe not until after we finish what we started.”

***

Everything inside of Hux’s head is screaming and clapping because he won’t back down or let go of this. He took Kylo to his house today because he wanted to take things further with him and now that he knows Kylo wants that too, he isn’t giving up on it. He wants Kylo too much. 

“Good,” Kylo says, his fingers sliding under Hux’s shirt suddenly. 

 

When their lips are together again, everything seems completely right, like nothing can go wrong. Hux kisses Kylo with as much passion as he can muster, thankful that he can be here right now doing it. 

He’s hard again in no time, desire rippling through him like a tsunami. 

“Tell me what I should do,” Kylo says into his mouth, “I can’t think clearly anymore.” 

 

Something about that really turns Hux on. Maybe it’s knowing that Kylo trusts him enough to do what Hux tells him or just the thought that he has a little bit of control in this situation. It’s comforting, almost. 

“We should take our clothes off,” Hux suggests, indirectly telling him what to do. 

 

Kylo hums in agreement, moving him hands up Hux’s chest, making his shirt bunch up near his shoulders. Hux breaks away from him for a moment so that he can slip his shirt off and fling it across the room. 

“You’re so hot when you don’t give a shit,” Kylo admits, staring at Hux’s bare chest and running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. 

“Does that mean I’m not usually hot?” Hux asks, smiling in a way that makes his nose crinkle up. 

 

Kylo chuckles and cups his boyfriend’s face. “Let me rephrase that. You’re even hotter when you don’t give a shit.” 

“Better,” Hux says, letting his fingers feel the rim of Kylo’s jeans which are barely clinging to his hips. 

 

“Hux,” Kylo whispers, his eyes drifting to Hux’s right arm, his hands following. His fingers trail gently over the stars that grace his lovely pale skin. He proceeds to kiss the mark lightly. 

 

The red-head watches him fondly, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. “I love you,” Hux blurts out. “I’m so fucking in love with you.” 

Kylo looks up at him, absolutely beaming. “Now who’s getting mushy?” 

Before Hux can stop himself, he’s fumbling with Kylo’s jeans because he can’t take waiting anymore. He pauses when he’s unbuttoned and unzipped them, searching Kylo’s face for some kind of answer to a wordless question. His boyfriend is flushed and biting his lip nervously, but he nods. 

Hux pulls the jeans down slowly, now able to see Kylo’s bulge much better. He gulps because of how big it is, suddenly feeling insecure about his own size. 

As though Kylo can read his mind, he leans forward to kiss Hux softly as he undoes his pants, slowly. When he pulls them down, Hux finds himself clinging to those lips, searching for something to calm him down. 

He gasps when Kylo touches him through his boxers. “So perfect,” Kylo tells him, his lips on Hux’s. “You’re so perfect.” 

Not wanting to be the only one embarrassed, Hux reaches down slowly and gently palms Kylo’s bulge, which earns a satisfying moan from the larger man. “You’re so big,” Hux whispers against the corner of Kylo’s mouth. 

Kylo pulls away and buries his face in Hux’s neck, littering kisses all over. Hux’s heart is hammering in his chest when Kylo pulls his boxers down without looking. The red-head’s breath hitches and he quickly pulls Kylo’s down as well. 

Now that they’re both fully exposed, they pull away to examine each other. Hux’s eyes linger on Kylo’s dick, which is, in fact, quite large. 

“Fuck,” Kylo says, nuzzling Hux’s neck and sending a shiver down his spine in the process. “You’re so beautiful.”

Hux laughs. “Stop complimenting me and... and show me you mean the things you’ve said.”

He watches as Kylo’s eyes widen and he wonders if that may be too demanding, but then the larger boy smiles and whispers, “Damn, Hux, alright.” 

The red-head gasps when he feels Kylo’s cock against his own, not moving right at first. But soon, Kylo begins to move against him and the friction this creates sends Hux straight to heaven. 

“Is that okay?” Kylo asks, his voice breathy from the pleasure he’s receiving. 

“More than okay,” Hux admits, grinding down on Kylo with as much pressure as he can muster. “You?” he asks, although he’s pretty damn sure that he knows the answer to that question. 

Kylo moans in response, not even bothering to answer. Instead, he leans in and presses their lips together as they continue to moan into each other’s mouths, hands running along sweaty skin, all limits burned to ashes. 

“Kylo!” Hux exclaims suddenly pulling away from his boyfriend. “I’m going to-”

“Me, too,” Kylo says, cutting him off. “Come for me.”

Something in his voice sets Hux over the edge and he comes powerfully all over his chest. Kylo follows him almost immediately. 

The pair collapse on the bed, fingers locked. 

“Did we just...?” Kylo asks in a hushed voice.

“Yeah,” Hux answers, smiling slightly as he turns his face to look at his lover. 

The smile is returned, although the exhaustion is obvious. “It was pretty good.”

“Pretty good doesn’t cut it.”

“I know we’re supposed to have a serious talk,” Kylo says. “But how about a nap first.”

“I think a post-naughty nap is in order.”

“Naughty?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO
> 
> I'm sorry my smut sucks, you guys. In my defense, I am a female with no prior sexual experience writing gay smut and I swear to god I'm trying my best. This is also the reason the chapter took so long to get out; smut is so draining for me to write. I've been writing this in short bursts so that it didn't come out too bad. Anyway, love ya all and thanks for reading!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL I am so so so so SO sorry for making you guys wait 8 decades for an update. Like I am honestly very aware of how unacceptable that is. I've been really busy and also my computer hates me and has so many issues, but that's not enough of an excuse. Believe me when I say I will finish this fic. I love it so much and I won't give up on it. 
> 
> SECOND OF ALL this chapter is kind of sad, so I'm kind of sorry about that. Please enjoy it anyway though, if possible. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading (even though I am a terrible writer who hasn't updated in months). I love you all!
> 
> (Also sorry if this is kinda short.)

Kylo wakes up approximately 22 minutes later when he hears the familiar ringtone he has set for his mother playing loudly. Hux, who is snuggled against his side, shifts and groans before sitting up. 

“Your phone?” he asks, slipping out of bed to put his boxers on.

“Yeah, my mom,” Kylo answers as he gets out of the bed and bends down to wrestle his cell phone out of the right pocket of his jeans. 

“Hello?” he says as soon as he answers. 

“Are you still with Hux?” she asks in place of a greeting. 

Kylo glances at his red-headed boyfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed while looking at his phone. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well, I need you to come home right now.”

He can tell then from the urgency in her voice that something is up.

"Why?" he asks. "What's wrong?" 

Hux looks up at him and their eyes lock while Kylo's mother hesitates to answer.

"It's- it's your grandfather," Leia answers quietly, holding back tears, "He was in an accident and he doesn't have very long left..."

Kylo's blood turns to ice as his eyes widen and his breath becomes shaky. It only takes a moment for Hux to get up and wrap his arms around his boyfriend, even though he doesn't know what's wrong.

"That's why I need you home," his mother continues, "so that we can get to the hospital before it's too late."

Hux is apparently close enough to have heard because he immediately whispers, "Ask her which hospital and tell her we'll meet her there."

Kylo does this, although everything around him seems to be spinning. It can't be real. 

***

Hux is not totally sure how to go about comforting his soulmate. This is different than the time Kylo was bullied. Right now someone he loves is in the hospital, and his mother said it might be too late. That means things are bad. 

Still, as soon as they get in the car and buckle their seat-belts, he takes Kylo's hand and holds it tightly, hoping that can maybe be enough for now. 

He doesn't let go the whole drive to the hospital.

***

"Do you want me to come in or would you rather me wait here? I don't mind waiting," Hux adds once he's parked the car in the hospital parking lot.

Kylo looks at him suddenly, eyes wide like a child who's just woken up from a nightmare. "I need you to come with me," he whispers, on the verge of tears, but still not crying. Not yet. "I don't think I can get through this without you."

He watches Hux's face, sees how he's both touched and worried. He watches him nod as he gives his hand a squeeze. 

They walk into the hospital, get their pictures taken and placed on stickers which are then placed on their chests, and get in the elevator. Their hands stay intertwined the entire time.

"It's my grandpa," Kylo says, staring at the elevator doors as they begin to move up.

"I'm sorry," Hux whispers, stepping closer so that their arms are pressed together.

Kylo has always been fond of his grandfather. He loves him, of course, just like he loves his parents (despite their problems), but with his grandfather it was always different. At family gatherings, his aunts and uncles and cousins always looked at him like some kind of outcast or even a monster. Maybe it was the guyliner and the clothes and the rebellious front that he put up that made them see him that way. But his grandfather never treated him that way. If anything, he treated Kylo like his favorite person out of everyone. He would ask about the things Kylo liked and he would actually invest some time into listening to his grandson’s crazy taste in music and movies. And Kylo did the same for his grandfather, listening to music by artists like The Beatles and Donny Osmond and watching older shows like Cheers and WINGS with his grandfather. He loves him so much and has loved him for a long time, because his grandfather has always cared about him while respecting him. If anyone could give Kylo advice, it was his grandfather, because he didn’t treat him like he and his feelings were stupid. Maybe the older man was rough around the edges and sometimes got angry, but never at Kylo. Never. 

That’s why this can’t be real. One of the most important people in Kylo’s lives cannot leave him right now, especially when they can already be counted on one hand. 

The elevator doors open then, yanking Kylo out of his memories and frantic emotions. 

“Left or right?” Hux asks quietly. 

Kylo looks at the plaques on the walls, looking for 428. He sees one that indicates that rooms 415-450 are to the right. He can’t find it within him to answer out loud, so he points silently. 

They walk down the hall, Kylo holding onto Hux’s hand like it’s a lifeline. Eventually they see Leia outside of one of the rooms, speaking with a Doctor in a hushed voice. 

Kylo looks at Hux slowly and it pains him when they let their hands fall away from each other.

“Kylo!” Leia says when she sees her son. Her eyes are pink and she seems completely out of sorts.

“We came as fast as we could,” Hux says, somehow knowing to fill in for his boyfriend. 

“Thank you for taking him here, Hux,” Leia says quietly, giving the red-head’s shoulder a light squeeze. She then turns to Kylo, “You grandfather was in an accident- it was a drunk driver. Honey, he’s... he’s not doing too well,” she explains, on the verge of tears. “You need to see him now, because...”

“Okay,” Kylo answers, his voice barely there. 

***

Hux looks across the hall then and sees a small waiting room. “I’ll be in the waiting room,” he says to Kylo. 

“What?” his boyfriend asks, turning away from his mother to look at Hux. 

“You need to go see your grandfather now,” Hux says. 

It’s then that he realizes that Kylo is on the brink of crumbling. “I need you,” he whispers, his lip trembling. 

Hux would take him in his arms and hold him forever, were his mother not three feet away. “Then I’ll come with you,” he whispers. 

Leia watches them strangely as they move past her and into the hospital room. They’re close. 

The room is dimly lit; soft blue light enters the room through a window by the bed. In the bed lays a man, bandages around his head and other body parts. There are burns covering quite a bit of his skin. 

He is old, Hux thinks, but not old enough to die. 

“Kylo,” the man croaks when they stand at the side of the bed. 

“Grandpa,” Kylo says, but his voice breaks, and suddenly he’s sobbing. 

Hux isn’t sure what he should do, if anything, but before he can figure that out, the old man takes his grandson’s hand and holds it tightly. 

“You’re going to be alright, son,” he assures him, forcing a smile when he looks like he wants to cry as well. 

“Please don’t go,” Kylo pleads. “Please don’t- don’t leave me.”

The room is silent, except for the sound of crying, as Hux feels his chest ache. He wants to comfort his soulmate; to sooth him. To do anything for him. 

“I don’t have a choice,” his grandfather answers eventually. “Just know that I love you, Kylo.”

Somehow, Kylo reigns it in. “I love you, too,” he says, gradually calming down. 

It’s then that the old man notices Hux standing off to the side, watching them. He looks at his grandson, questioningly. 

Kylo looks at Hux and bites his lip as he holds his hand out to it. Hux doesn’t hesitate to take it. 

“I’m glad that I at least have the chance to introduce him to you,” Kylo says, smiling sadly. “This is Hux... He’s my...um...”

His grandfather smiles then. “Have you gone and fallen in love?”

Kylo laughs as tears run down his cheeks. “I have,” he answers. 

“Then it’s wonderful to meet you, Hux. I’m Anakin,” the old man says, reaching his hand out for Hux to shake. 

“It’s more than that,” Kylo says. He begins to roll up his sleeve, and Hux does the same. 

Anakin is in complete awe. “Soulmates?”

“Yeah,” Kylo says, wiping his cheeks. 

“I’m so glad,” his grandfather says. “I’m going soon, but as long as I know that you’ve found such a strong love, I can leave peacefully.” 

“Grandpa,” Kylo whispers, tears slipping down his cheeks again. 

“Promise me,” he continues, looking at Hux, “Promise me you’ll keep him happy. And safe.”

Hux takes the man’s hand and holds it. 

“I promise.” 

***

Anakin held onto life for another 2 hours and 17 minutes after that, and when he flat-lined, Leia was holding his one hand and Kylo the other. 

“I can’t believe this,” Kylo whispers into Hux’s shoulders a little while later, the two stuffed into an empty Hospital closet. 

Hux stokes his hair his one hand and gently rubs circles on his back with the other. “I’m really sorry about your grandfather,” he says after a moment. 

“It’s alright,” Kylo says, sniffling. “You know, before I met you, I never could have gotten through this. He was one of the only people who meant the world to me. You’re the only reason I’m going to be okay.”

They hold each other tighter then. “I love you,” Hux whispers.”I love you so fucking much.”

“Me, too,” Kylo says. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW.  
> I hope this will be good. I really love this idea. I will do my best, okay guys??  
> I hope that you liked this~~~<3


End file.
